Infección en Hoenn
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Las Industrias Devon cometieron un error, ahora, dependerá solo de cuatro jóvenes remediarlo.\\—Las armas,me recuerdan a ti, Sapphire, grotescas, violentas, salvajes... Tres cosas que odio, pero, en este momento son lo único que tengo para defenderme, como lo único que tengo en este momento eres tú.\\ Participante de ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.
1. Capítulo I: Virus Devon

******Disclaimer: **PokeSpecial no me pertenece, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

**Advertencias: **Violencia, armas, AU, Apocalipsis zombie.

**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Este fic es una participación para el Foro **Dex Holders del Prof Oak, **en el reto de "**¿Donde está mi Pokédex?" **Link del foro y del reto en mi perfil.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**.**

**[Ruby]**

**.**

Respiro agitadamente mientras corro. Era imposible... Imposible... ¡Cosas como estas solo ocurrían en las películas! Pero no... Es cierto, completamente cierto, miles de "monstruos" están detrás mío balbuceando incoherencias mientras me siguen torpemente.

Torpes pero rápidos.

Maldije... ¡¿Por qué demonios me vine a esta condenada ciudad?! Sabía que en ése lugar habían problemas con una extraña infección que fue producida por un virus proveniente de las Industrias Devon. Después de todo había sido una noticia que se extendió por todo Hoenn, pero a la reportera se le olvidó un detalle... Un insignificante detalle...

¡Los zombis! ¡Se le olvidó hablar de los malditos zombis ahora estaban amontonándose al rededor del árbol en el que me subí simplemente para evitar que me coman!

Definitivamente, uno de los mayores pecados de la raza humana era la falta de comunicación... Ahora lo comprendía.

¿Porque fui a Ciudad Férrica a pesar de que la ciudad fue completamente aislada hace ya casi seis meses del resto de Hoenn? Fui por una sola razón, la única razón que tenía para hacer algo tan estúpido como escapar de casa y meterme a una ciudad que había sido cerrada.

Steven Stone, mi mejor amigo.

Steven había sido una persona muy importante para mí, mi padre (el alcalde de Ciudad Petalia) y su padre se llevaban muy bien, ahí fue donde lo conocí, nos volvimos buenos amigos, él vivía en Ciudad Férrica y yo en un pueblito cerca de Ciudad Petalia junto con mi madre...

Aunque estábamos lejos, siempre hablábamos.

Pero dejó de hacerlo por tres meses... Eso, junto con la noticia de un virus mortal rondando por la ciudad y esparciéndose con velocidad logró convencerme lo suficiente como para ir en búsqueda de mí amigo. Había pensado que había dejado la ciudad en cuanto el virus empezó a expandirse, pero... Una llamada me hizo pensar todo lo contrario.

Cuando llegué...

**-.-**

**[-***-]**

**-.-**

**Capítulo I  
Virus Devon**

**.**

**[***]  
[Hace una semana]**

**.**

— ¿Por qué no hay nadie? —Preguntó asombrado viendo que todas las calles estaban desiertas y solamente habían autos abandonados y estrellados por doquier.

Sujetó con fuerza su mochila amarilla y caminó inseguro por las calles.

Esa era una escena digna de una película de terror.

Tal vez era un melodramático, pero hizo lo posible por guardar silencio, temiendo que si hacía un ruido los edificios colapsarían en su contra.

Oh, ni se imaginaba lo afortunado que fue al no hacer ruido.

Iría a las industrias Devon, allí de seguro estaba Steven, después de todo, siempre estaba ahí trabajando junto a su padre.

Pero... Estaba realmente desconcertado, todo estaba vacío y parecía que todo el mundo había desaparecido.

Tal vez fue por la infección, en ese momento se preguntó si llevar un tapabocas había sido suficiente.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado viajando? Aproximadamente dos meses, se sorprendió que en su casa no empezaran una investigación para buscarlo, pero no le dio mucha importancia a ello. Lo que le preocupó fue los pocos autos que vio, la escases de personas y los terrenos áridos, se hacía notar que cada vez que se acercaba más y más a Ciudad Férrica todo iba cambiando.

Ahora, estaba por fin allí, en la ciudad más desértica que jamás había visto.

Como no había nadie, no le vio el problema a tomar prestada una bicicleta que estaba abandonada junto al resto de vehículos.

Después la devolvería.

—Por fin. —Dijo alegre al notar que había llegado a las industrias Devon, donde Steven le esperaba.

Dejó la bici a un lado y entró al edificio, iba a tomar el ascensor, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa...

— ¿No hay luz? —Preguntó confundido, después, miró las infinitas escaleras de emergencia. —... Debe ser una broma.

Y una broma muy pesada, pero a final de cuentas subió, cada piso estaba más oscuro que el anterior, tanto que tuvo que sacar la linterna que tenía en su mochila.

No alumbraba demasiado, pero si lo suficiente.

No fue hasta llegar al tercer piso (eran cinco pisos) que vio a su primer persona en mucho tiempo.

Estaba sentada mirando a una ventana roto con total tranquilidad, en mitad de todo el desorden que era la sala de trabajo. Ruby sonrió.

—Qué alivio... Disculpe señor, ¿Podría decirme porque todo está tan solo? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba con confianza.

Pobre y tonto Ruby... No hay que acercarse de esa manera a las personas desconocidas.

— ¿Señor? —El hombre al que Ruby llamaba le miró, a Ruby le dio un vuelco en el estómago.

No es que fuese muy detallista y tampoco es como si fuera muy arrogante como para criticar la apariencia de las personas (bueno, sí) pero debía admitir que la piel verde y podrida del hombre y sus ojos blancos y muertos no eran normales.

Es más, daban miedo.

Ruby retrocedió, la impresión había sido muy grande como para preguntarle al hombre si estaba bien. Quiso irse y dejar a ese anciano verde (literalmente verde) en paz, pero no pudo, después de todo, se le abalanzó encima.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó de la impresión, empezó a forcejear con el tipo que parecía querer... ¿Morderlo?

Era asqueroso, la baba del tipo saliendo de su boca y la piel podrida que se le caía de a poco... Ruby era muy quisquilloso con todo lo que tenía que ver con la higiene y ese hombre no era exactamente alguien que acabase de salir de la ducha.

En mitad del forcejeo, Ruby logró empujar a ese tipo lejos de él... Pero no se dio cuenta Que lo había empujado directamente a una ventana.

— ¡No! —Gritó, pero no pudo hacer nada, cuando corrió a tomarle la mano al señor para que no cayese por el precipicio... Ya era muy tarde, se había caído directamente en un auto que estaba montado en la cera.

El sonido muerto de la alarma del automóvil llenó casi toda la ciudad.

Ruby palideció. ¿Lo había matado?... ¿Había matado a una persona? Se habría vuelto loco si no hubiese visto que ese mismo hombre que botó por la ventana se levantaba de su lugar en el auto abollado y empezaba a caminar.

Ahí, Ruby dejó de tener miedo de haber quitado la vida de alguien y empezó a temer por lo que ocurría.

¿Que fue eso?

La alarma del auto seguía sonando, lo que estresaba al oji-rubí de manera inquietante. Entonces lo vio.

Personas saliendo de las calles, callejones y algunas casas, todas caminaban de manera torpe y sus ropas se encontraban rasgadas. No hacía falta que Ruby se pusiera sus lentes para ver que todas tenían la misma piel podrida del hombre que aventó por la ventana.

Esas personas se veían asquerosamente desagradables, y venían subiendo el edificio... Hora de correr.

Ahora, Ruby corría por las escaleras exhausto, no era de él esforzarse tanto, más de esas personas aparecían en cada piso que llegaba y con rapidez se veía obligado a huir de ellas.

Si todas esas cosas (porque empezaba a dudar seriamente que eso fueran personas) estaban allí... ¿Qué le había pasado a Steven?

Le dio un escalofrió con solo pensarlo.

Siguió subiendo y subiendo, hasta que por fin llegó a la sala del presidente, llegó, cerró la puerta, echó candado y puso un sofá ahí por si acaso.

¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?

—Me alegra que por fin hayas llegado, Ruby. —Le dijo una voz muy familiar, Ruby le miró, era alguien que se encontraba sentado en la silla del presidente. —Tardaste mucho.

—Steven. —Dijo Ruby más sorprendido que alegre. —Tu... ¡¿Que son esas cosas?! —Gritó señalando la puerta.

Steven se veía tranquilo, tanto que asustó a Ruby.

—Veo que ya tuviste el placer de ver los resultados de un catastrófico experimento. —Dijo éste negando con la cabeza.

Ruby se veía aterrado.

— ¿Como... ¡Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo?! ¡Esas cosas son lo más cercano a un Zombi y tú... Y tú estás tranquilo ahí como si nada! ¡Steven, tú me llamaste pidiendo ayuda! —Le recordó en pánico, Ruby no era así, era más frío, molesto y algo egocéntrico, pero la situación le ponía los pelos de punta. —Vi... Vi a un hombre caer desde un tercer piso, destruir un auto con su espalda y luego caminar como si nada... ¡Exijo una explicación!

—Antes que nada, me permito corregirte. Esas "cosas" no son lo más cercano a un Zombi, son Zombis. Y segundo... Supongo que si mereces una explicación. —Se escuchó como empezaban a golpear la puerta. —Pero no creo que sea el momento más indicado.

La puerta empezó a romperse, dejando ver las manos de los zombis a través de ella. Ruby estaba perplejo, ¿Cómo esas cosas rompieron una puerta hecha de roble?

—Ruby. —Volteó a ver a Steven. —Te aconsejo escapar.

— ¿De qué hablas...? ¡No me iré sin ti! —Dijo con seriedad, ¿Como podía creer que lo dejaría solo ahí?

La puerta se rompió y los zombis subieron por el sofá y caminaron hacia ambos, aunque, al único que miraban era a Ruby. El chico sintió pánico, estaba a punto de proponerle a Steven que saltaran por la ventana, pero antes de poder hacer algo, sintió como su amigo le daba algo en la mano.

—Después te llamo. —Dijo con seriedad, Ruby le miró espantado, se negaba a irse sin él... Pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, estaban rodeados.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un empujón, Steven le había empujado haciendo que rompiese la ventana, Ruby calló y empezó a gritar en el aire... Estaba asustado, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Steven le botó por la ventana? De repente, sintió como su espalda chocaba contra algo blando, pero eso no evitó que el golpe no le haya dolido, su respiración se cortó por un momento y vio todo borroso.

Lentamente, fue recobrando el sentido, estaba aún vivo y en el asiento trasero de un auto sin techo, había aterrizado en el auto de Steven.

Observó su mano, lo que Steven le había dado, eran las llaves del deportivo rojo, Ruby se vio dudoso, junto a las llaves, había una memoria USB y una nota pegada a ella, aun un poco aturdido, desdobló la nota y observó lo que decía.

_"Arranca el auto y no mires atrás, pon la USB en el estéreo del auto, te lo explico todo ahí._

_Y no se te ocurra volver por mí, estaré bien."_

No, Ruby no pensaba irse de ahí, no sin Steven, pero simplemente bastó ver a la enorme cantidad de zombis que se acercaban a él con rapidez por la parte de atrás para poner las llaves en el auto y arrancar.

Y desde el último piso de las industrias Devon, Steven suspiró observando como su amigo se iba perdiendo en la lejanía.

**.**

**[Ruby]**

**.**

Conduje hasta Ciudad Petalia, era increíblemente más rápido llegar a una ciudad y otra en un auto y sin tráfico. Busqué a mi padre, pensé que él podría ayudarme a salvar a Steven, pero, cuando llegué me quedé pálido. Ciudad Petalia estaba desolada, igual que Ciudad Férrica, era… Horrible, horriblemente angustiante, en ese momento, corrí a la alcaldía con rapidez, llegué a la oficina de mi padre y… Nada, todo estaba solo.

Tragué.

Fui también a Villa Raíz, donde esperaba que mi madre se encontrara, en casa preocupada, pero me aterré al ver que mamá no estaba, la casa estaba destrozada… Y había sangre en el piso.

Escuché un sonido desde la cocina, asustado, corrí a ver de qué se trataba lo menos que deseaba era que mi madre se hubiese vuelto un zombi y tratara de comerme, afortunadamente, no era mi madre la que estaba allí, era una vecina con la que nunca me había tomado el tiempo de conversar… Lo malo fue, que se encontraba en estado de descomposición.

Al verme, dio un horrible gruñido y empezó a seguirme. Aterrado, corrí escaleras arriba, llegué a la habitación de mis padres y me encerré ahí.

— ¡WRAAA! —Gruñó furiosa la mujer.

Cerré la puerta con candado y suspiré. Miré la habitación completa, estaba ordenada, perfectamente ordenada, sobre las mesas había unos portarretratos de mis padres conmigo o sin mí.

Luego, suspirando, abrí el nochero de mi padre, en él, había una caja de madera, la abrí y tomé el arma que estaba en ella.

Mi padre, Norman, fue militar en gran rango en Johto, era normal que tuviese cosas como estas, pero… Jamás me gustaron las armas ni la violencia, me parecían demasiado… agresivas… grotescas… incivilizadas… Salvajes.

Todas esas cosas me causaban asco, demasiado, ¿Por qué? Es algo que me permito guardar solo para mí.

Suspiré, tomé la pistola, (era una G17 -GLOCK 17-, de retroceso corto y de tamaño mediano, podría mejorar, pero era buena por el momento) y abrí la puerta, salté hacia atrás esquivando un ataque de mi putrefacta vecina, apunté y… Le disparé.

La bala impactó en la frente, limpiamente. Cayó al suelo muerta… O más muerta de lo que ya estaba. No sentí miedo de haber asesinado a esa mujer, después de todo, ya estaba muerta, ¿No es así?

La sangre no tardó en salir, era negra, como la sangre que ha sido expuesta al oxígeno y que ya no servía para tener al cuerpo con vida, el olor era nauseabundo.

—Qué asco. —Dije.

En ese momento, recordé la USB de Steven. La nota decía que ahí me explicaba todo. Salí de casa, con la pistola y sus municiones, odiaba esa cosa, pero era lo único que tenía para defenderme.

Revisé todo el pueblo, no había ninguna persona, tal vez se fueron o… Negué con la cabeza.

—No es momento para ser tan pesimista.

Caminé a la casa de nuestro vecino, el profesor Birch, era un buen amigo de papá, además de ser un importante científico botánico, de seguro él sí que habría sobrevivido.

Me equivoqué.

Lo encontré, sí, pero… estaba como todas las personas que había visto hasta ahora, con la piel verde, los ojos abiertos y blancos. Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, lo que me sorprendió… Fue el agujero que pasaba de sien a sien. Examiné la escena, el profesor estaba sentado en una silla de manera desganada, seguí la trayectoria del orificio, encontré en la pared una bala de tamaño considerable.

Era la de una escopeta.

¿Quién podría haber asesinado al profesor Birch? Y… ¿Dónde estaba su hija? No la conocía muy bien, la muchacha salía demasiado y casi nunca la veía, pero sabía que existía y que era muy apegada a su padre… ¿Qué habría sido de ella?

Decidí sacar los pensamientos de los posibles muertos de mi mente y me subí al auto de Steven de nuevo.

Cogí la USB y la puse en el estéreo, tal y como Steven me dijo en la nota. Entonces, empezó a hablar.

.

_Ruby, sé que todo esto te puede estar sorprendiendo y hasta asustando, sé que quieres explicaciones y te las daré todas, así que déjame empezar por el principio.  
Hace ya cuatro meses, cometimos un error, un fatídico error en el laboratorio. Sabes que Devon es una empresa de múltiples productos, ¿No es así?, pues, te diré que lo que ha ocurrido es culpa de nuestra central farmacéutica, entre los medicamentos que se estaban probando, ocurrió un error y ahora se ha creado un virus que hemos llamado "el virus de Devon", este virus asesina la persona a la que lo posee, luego ingresa en el sistema nervioso central del cadáver, algo difícil de creer, pero el virus se encarga de mantener el cerebro funcionando mientras el cuerpo está muerto._

_._

Se detuvo un momento.

.

_Una vez implantado en el sistema nervioso del sujeto, hace que el cadáver tome "vida" y empiece a actuar buscando solo satisfacer sus necesidades, la principal es: Hambre.  
Podrías llamarlos zombis, porque eso es lo que son, hemos cometido un error y debemos pagar por ello… Sin embargo, te quiero explicar el porqué de mis acciones.  
Si, te llamé desde Ciudad Férrica pidiéndote ayuda, pero la verdad es que no la necesitaba, he creado un químico que me siento orgulloso de llamar __**"repelente" **__así que por mí no te preocupes por el momento, te llamé, porque necesitaba sacarte de Villa Raíz, el virus, se extiende con rapidez y si venías a Ciudad Férrica, no estarías en Villa Raíz ni en ciudad Petalia cuando el virus llegase allí, porque no tendrías tiempo para comprar ninguno de los productos de Devon.  
Confío en que estés bien, eres bueno manejando armas, ¿No es así? A continuación te diré como podrás sobrevivir a esta plaga._

_-Busca armas, debes tener con que defenderte, pistolas, chuchillos, , katanas, lo que sea, cualquier arma funciona, siempre y cuando sea silenciosa._

_-Puedes matar a los zombis partiéndoles la columna vertebral, tranqueándoles el cuello, disparándoles en la cabeza o cortándosela, la cabeza, es el centro de todo, si cortas la conexión de la cabeza con el resto del cuerpo, el zombi morirá._

_-Busca comida, no querrás morir de hambre, consigue comida en los centros comerciales, no temas si es robar o no, esto es subsistencia._

_-No consigas ni consumas NADA de Devon, cada producto que se puede ingerir está contaminado._

_-Busca un grupo, no puedes andar solo, pero debes tener en cuenta que sea un grupo competente, no puedes cargar con las personas._

_-No te de asco al matar a alguien infectado, si no lo matas, él te matará a ti._

_-No dejes que te muerdan o que ningún líquido del zombi entre en ti, no tengas contacto físico con alguna forma líquida de esos monstruos a no ser que quieras ser como ellos._

_Ruby… perdóname por no poder hacer algo más por ti. En serio, desearía irme contigo, pero, ya es muy tarde para mí. ¿Te acuerdas del __**repelente **__del que te hablé? Lo he creado a base del Virus Devon, no, no me volveré un zombi, pero el virus en sí empezará a ingresar en mi sistema nervioso central creando trastornos en mi persona. Perdóname Ruby, lo siento mucho… En serio… Pero, quiero pedirte un favor… Crea una cura, una cura que pueda salvarnos a todos, no sé cómo hacer esa milagrosa sustancia que nos librará de esta maldita pesadilla, pero, confío en que tú sabrás como salvarnos…_

_Sálvalos Ruby, salva a todos antes de que el virus llegue a las otras regiones, sálvalos a todos… Por favor, sálvame._

_._

Se cortó, Steven dijo sus últimas palabras con voz temblorosa, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no tanto como Ruby, ahora, todo Hoenn dependía de él era el único que sabía sobre la gravedad de la situación. Suspiró y puso una mirada firme y seria.

—Te salvaré Steven, lo juro.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo: **¡Lamento mucho se me han quedado Ooc! Intenté hacerlos lo más IC posible, pero... contando que estan en un mundo apocaliptico lleno de monstruos que se los quieren comer a todos... espero que eso cuente un poco ^^U

El fic tendrá aproximadamente 12 capitulos, trataré de actualizar a diario o día de por medio. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo II: Pandillas

**Disclaimer: **PokeSpecial no me pertenece, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

**Advertencias: **Violencia, armas, AU, Apocalipsis zombie.

**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Este fic es una participación para el Foro **Dex Holders del Prof Oak, **en el reto de "**¿Donde está mi Pokédex?" **Link del foro y del reto en mi perfil.

* * *

**Capitulo II**  
**Pandillas**

**.**

**[***]**  
**[Hace cuatro días]**

**.**

Todo lo que había escuchado de Steven (o de la grabación) hizo que Ruby se pusiese manos a la obra. Era claro que no le gustaba ni un poquito tener que mancharse las manos con sangre de esos putrefactos seres, pero no tenía opción, era eso o morir, dejar morir a Steven y a toda la región.

Ruby no permitiría eso.

Claro está que varias veces pensó en volver a Johto, escapar, y dejar todo en manos de Dios, pero... No, no podía y menos cuando dependían tanto de él.

Lo primero que hizo fue entrar a su casa, buscar ropa y toda la comida que hubiese, sacó todo lo que había guardado en su mochila amarilla y lo metió ahí.

Comida, varias mudas de ropa, algunos utensilios de limpieza e higiene personal y el arma de su padre con las pocas municiones que ésta tenía.

Se subió al auto de Steven y condujo hasta ciudad Petalia, sabía que ese lugar era peligroso, pero tenía cosas que hacer allí.

Volvió a la oficina de su padre, era una oficina grande, al estilo japonés y bastante sencilla la verdad, a Ruby le recordaba más a una de esas salas de entrenamiento de artes marciales y Kendo, por lo que jamás le gustó la oficina de su padre.

La única razón por la que estaba allí era por la colección de Norman, ya se había dicho que éste fue parte de la milicia de Johto, así que tenía una generosa colección de armas y cosas así, cosas que Ruby odiaba.

Fue hasta la enorme repisa que estaba cerrada, estaba hecha de madera y tenía una cerradura, era obvio que estaba con llave.

—Hmp, buena hora para ser cuidadoso. —Se quejó Ruby enfadado.

Lo más sencillo habría sido coger la pistola que tenía y dispararle a la cerradura, pero Ruby era un caballero, no se podría a hacer cosas tan brutales como dispararle a un mueble hecho con madera de tal calidad.

Con unas pinzas para cabello, Ruby empezó a jugar con la cerradura, le llevó un poco de tiempo, pero logró abrir las puertas del mueble. Cuando lo abrió, hizo una mueca de asco.

Armas, muchas pero que muchas armas se encontraban ordenadas de manera impecable por toda la repisa. Municiones, metralletas, pistolas, escopetas, granadas, ¡Incluso un lanza cohetes!

Con un suspiro desganado y actitud de verse forzado a hacer aquello, tomó todas las armas, una por una y las guardó cada una en su respectivo estuche. Si, su padre era muy cuidadoso cuando se trataba de su colección.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue guardar todas las armas con cuidado en el baúl del auto e ir al centro de comunicaciones de la ciudad. Con suerte encontraría un teléfono y una radio.

Se llevó una de las pistolas, con silenciador, no quería despertar a los posibles zombis que se hayan cargado a la ciudad. Cuando entró, vio que todo estaba igual que con las Industrias Devon, sin electricidad y hecho un desastre.

—Sé que estamos en un ataque de zombis y todo eso. —Dijo haciendo una mueca. — ¿Pero no podrían intentar ser un poco más ordenados?

No había caso, Ruby subió hasta donde sabía que se encontraba la sala de audiovisuales, la cual tenía una radio y un comunicador, en la sala de audiovisuales se guardaban cosas viejas como reproductores de casetes y cosas así por el estilo, por lo que había polvo.

Ruby se puso su tapabocas y sus lentes, estaba asqueado.

Pero en cuanto encendió las luces, pudo observar cómo había un zombi en el piso muerto, tenía una bala en la frente, al observar el agujero, supo inmediatamente que se trataba de una escopeta, además, la herida ya era vieja. Justo como el profesor Birch.

Alguien había estado antes que él ahí.

No solo el zombi había sido el que se lo confirmó, sino que fue la radio y el comunicador que estaban conectados se lo dijeron. Dudó si era una buena idea estar ahí, pero el comunicador y el radio ya estaban armados, ¿Para qué desperdiciar esa oportunidad?

Los encendió, solo se escucharon esos molestos sonidos de interferencia, el chico empezó a mover las perillas de ésta deseando que en algún momento se escuchasen algunos sonidos diferentes. Hasta que por fin, escuchó una conversación, cortada, pero se entendía.

_—__Vengan... Ciudad Alborada... Nosotros... Ayudarles... Somos Winona, Wallace y Candela... Pregunten... Les... Ayuda..._

Wallace y Winona, los conocía... Bueno, en realidad no personalmente, pero si sabía unas cosas de ellos, Wallace estuvo con su padre en el ejecito, aunque él fue parte del ejército de Hoenn, Winona era la alcaldesa de Ciudad Alborada aunque también era dueña de una empresa aeronáutica y Candela, era una mujer joven que apenas empezó hace unos meses ejercer como alcaldesa, pero por lo que ha escuchado, sobre que esa chica tenía especializaciones en las mejores universidades de Hoenn y su currículo era impecable, la hacía una mujer fuerte y de gran ingenio.

Ese equipo le servía.

Claro, recordando la recomendación de Steven de "consigue un equipo".

Muchos abrían pensado ir a Ciudad Alborada simplemente para refugiarse y mantenerse con vida, pero no, Ruby tenía que hacer algo más importante que eso y por eso mismo iría a Ciudad Alborada a buscar ayuda, pero no para mantenerse con vida, sino que para salvar a todos, en especial a su mejor amigo.

**.**

**[***]  
[Hace tres días]**

**.**

Mientras se preparaba para el viaje, decidió pasar la noche en Villa Raíz, por el momento, era el lugar más seguro que había. Se había llevado la radio y el comunicador, así, estaría bien informado de lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Ruby era un chico quisquilloso, lo hemos dicho varias veces, la higiene, la belleza y las cosas lindas eran su mundo, por lo que estar tan cerca de las armas de su padre y estar leyendo su libro de tipos de armas… No le hacía muy feliz.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios existe un arma que traspasa el cráneo de las personas?! Esto es tan… tan… Grotesco. Qué asco.

Cosas como esas eran las que decía cada vez que pasaba de página, al final del día, terminó aprendiéndose todo el condenado libro de su padre. Sabía que debía usar armas silenciosas, así que la escopeta no estaba entre sus opciones.

Hablando de escopetas… Eso le recordaba al (difunto) profesor Birch y su herida craneal, de seguro, el profesor fue infectado y se defendieron contra éste usando una escopeta, pero... El mismo agujero había aparecido en la cabeza de otro zombi, por lo que Ruby podía deducir que la misma persona que había matado al profesor mató al hombre de la cabina de sonido.

¿Quien había hecho eso?

Ruby prefirió dejar las preguntas tontas como esas y empacar todo lo necesario y marcharse de allí, no podía quedarse en un solo lugar tanto tiempo.

Ya había empacado todo pensando que se iba a quedar a dormir en Petalia, así que no tendría que empacar nada más. Se subió al auto y arrancó.

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Ruby sabía muchas cosas, entre ellas, que para que funcione un auto se necesitaba algo elemental: Gasolina. Lamentablemente con el asunto de los zombis, que Steven estaba en peligro y que sus padres estaban desaparecidos... Se olvidó de ese detalle. El auto dejó de andar ya casi al final de la ruta 101.

—Demonios, soy demasiado genial como para caminar. —Se quejó poniendose su mochila y revisando la wantera del auto. Entontró varias cosas, entre ellas, un Pokénav.

Reconoció el dispositivo, después de todo era último modelo, se recargaba con la luz del sol, fue un proyecto de Devon y era de Steven. Decidió tomarlo, más adelante podría servirle de ayuda.

Caminó hasta la parte de atrás del auto y abrió el baúl, se puso sus lentes y empezó a examinar que armas llevaría consigo y cuales no.

Al final optó por las más pequeñas y silenciosas, no le sería nada fortuito cargar con peso extra y cosas ruidosas para llamar a más infectados. Guardó las pistolas, pequeñas granadas y una que otra daga en su mochila, también, puso un machete en su cinturón con mucho cuidado de no cortarse.

Y se preparó para una larga caminata.

**.**

Por fin, llegó a Pueblo Escaso, no había estado en ese lugar desde hacía ya meses, en sus primeras semanas de escape. Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta que zombis era lo que habían, no en tanta cantidad, pero si habían.

Era peligroso estar ahí.

Pero, era eso o pasar la noche a la deriva y no quería eso.

Entró a una casa evandiendo a todos los zombis y evitando que lo viesen, cuando llegó a la casa, se dio cuenta que estaba limpia, no había ningún zombi ahí... Pero prefirio revisar.

Oh, si no hubiera revisado buen susto se habría llevado, en la habitación de un infante, un niño de aproximadamente ocho años de edad estaba comiendose las entrañas de lo que parecía ser un bebé... O su hermanito menor.

Ruby, estaba asqueado, realmente asquedo, era... Horrible, eso no tenía nada que ver con la higiene o sus estandares de belleza (en realidad, eso no tenía NADA que ver ahí), pero la sencilla escena era espantosa.

La boca del niño manchada de sangre, el bebé con los ojos abiertos y muertos. No, el bebé no se había vuelto un zombi, porque, su cabeza estaba despehada del cuerpo.

Ruby, no podía odiar a ese niño, sabía que lo hacía inconscientemente... Pero el asco y la horripilante escena fueron suficientes para convencerlo de matar a ese niño.

Debía ser silencioso, eso lo sabía Ruby. Por eso, no disparó un arma, cogió el machete que tenía en su cinturón y degolló a la horripilante creatura.

Más sangre negra, más olor putrefacto.

Cerró la puerta, la escena era demasiado horrible como para siquiera dejar abierta la habitación. Una vez cerrada la puerta y asegurada, Ruby investigo por el resto de la casa.

Nadie más además de ese asqueroso crio y el pobre bebé estaba allí.

Tomó la habitación de los padres y aseguró todas las entradas, nadie iba a perturbarle. Buscó en su mochila la comida que había traido.

Era comida enlatada, frutas, alguna sopa... No, Ruby no pensaba comer comida chatarra.

—Las grasas y carbohidratos no son para mí. —Decía.

Había traido el abrelatas de su casa, así que no estuvo en la encrucijada que muchos idiotas abrían estado, abrir la lata.

Mientras comía, encendió la radio, a bajo volumen, claro está, escuchó, seguía la misma transmisión en la que hablaba Winona informado sobre los servicios que daban y en donde. La señal había mejorado, y ahora se escuchaba con más claridad.

_—__Les ayudaremos, vengan a Ciudad Alborada... Por Wallace, Winona y Candel... Podemos ayudarles._

Apagó la radio, no sabía como comunicarse aún, pero pronto lo sabría. Se acostó en la cama matrimonial y encendió el Pokénav, éste tenía afortunadamente un mapa entero de todo Hoenn y sus rutas, lugares de interés y algunos puntos clave.

Hizo una agenda mental, se levantaría temprano y se iría a la Ruta 102, después, llegaría de nuevo a Ciudad Petalia, descansaría allí esa noche y se dirigiría a la Ruta 104, avanzaría con rapidez el Bosque Petalia y con suerte llegaría a Ciudad Férrica con mayor rápidez de lo que fue la última vez, ahora, no tenía que falsificar sus papeles, mentir sobre su edad, escapar de los policías y eludir a un montón de gente en Ciudad Petalia evitando que le reconociesen.

Con sus planes, cayó dormido, pardaría un poco en llegar a Ciudad Alborada, después de todo, estaba al otro lado de la región.

El siguiente día sería muy ajetreado y dos días después de ese, estaría en peligro.

**.**

**[***]****  
****[Hace dos días]**

**.**

Dicho y hecho, Ruby se levantó temprano, después de todo, ya tenía esa buena costumbre. Se dio una ducha en el baño de la habitación, Steven no le había dicho nada sobre que el agua estuviese contaminada... Sin embargo, se bañó con agua caliente por si acaso tuviese algún gérmen o cosa así.

Se arregló, con sus típicas ropas, se puso crema en el cuerpo, protector solar en la cara, un gel humectante en el cabello y se fue rumbo a la ruta 102.

Tuvo cuidado con que lo vieran, salió de pueblo escaso y caminó a la ruta 102, no habían personas por ahí, es más, no había casi nada por allí, ni animales, ni zombis, nada. Podía ver los árboles que empezaban a secarse, no dio mucha importancia a eso, después de todo, era relativamente normal… Aunque a la vez angustiante, eso significaba que el virus se extendía con rapidez.

A las siete en punto llegó a Ciudad Petalia, de nuevo en ése lugar, ahora, se veía que la cantidad de zombis habían aumentado, como si algo les hubiese alertado, pero Ruby no estaba de ánimos para investigar. Apenas llegó, se escabulló por los callejones de la ciudad teniendo todo el cuidado del mundo de cruzarse con uno de los infectados, llegó a la alcaldía y se encerró en la oficina de su padre.

—Que fastidio. —Se quejó. —Caminar todo el día y tener comité de bienvenida allí fuera…

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos tiroteos, si, estaba seguro que fueron unos tiroteos que estaban allí fuera, se asomó por una ventana apurado, ¿Había alguien (que no tuviese deseos de comérselo) además de él en esa ciudad?

Solo pudo distinguir unas luces, una persona, una figura que parecía femenina, estaba disparando al cielo y a algunos zombis, los que ahora centraban toda su atención en ella y corrían en su dirección. Ruby pensó que o esa chica era muy torpe para usar armas ruidosas y crear un alboroto, o que deseaba morir con ansias. Pero pudo ver algo, mientras la chica se internaba entre las calles de la ciudad con todo ese ejército de zombis tras ella, un par de personas (no pudo identificar bien a nadie) escapaban por otro lado con costales de bolsas a sus espaldas.

Entonces entendió, no era suicido o estupidez, era distracción.

Regresó dentro y se alejó de la ventana. Las personas empezaban a buscar métodos de sobrevivencia, empezaban a formar grupos, todo empezaba a ponerse peligroso.

—Esto no es nada bueno. —Se quejó consigo mismo, se sentó en la enorme silla de cuero de su padre y se puso la mano en la frente mostrándose fastidiado.

Había escuchado de cosas así, (en películas, claro) los grupos de subsistencia empezaban a matar personas que no estaban infectadas, todo por sobrevivir, todo por poder, en situaciones como un apocalipsis zombi (porque eso le parecía completamente a un apocalipsis) las leyes no existían, y la delincuencia era una opción tan sencilla como decidir qué cosa ibas a comer o si hacías un favor o no.

Todo se estaba empezando a complicar, Ruby se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

**.**

**[***]  
[Hace un día]**

**.**

Volvió a levantarse temprano, era una costumbre después de todo, recogió sus cosas y se preparó para salir, era peligroso estar en un solo lugar, eso lo sabía. Lamentablemente en ese momento se veía obligado a quedarse un poco más en Ciudad Petalia, se habían acabado sus proviciones y tenía que buscar más.

Fue a uno de los pequeños barrios* de la ciudad, con una pistola y el machete en su cinturón. Tuvo que tener mucho cuidado, al parecer después de lo de anoche, todo se había puesto más complicado, los zombis estaban por las calles, parecía que caminaban sin rumbo fijo, como almas en pena.

Ruby siguió caminando, encontró un pequeño supermecado, obviamente no había luz, por lo que tuvo que ir con una linterna.

Se llevó solo lo que necesitaba, algunos alimentos enlatados y unas frutas secas, estaba a punto de salir, pero entonces escuchó a alguien hablar era una voz suave y tranquila, era un muchacho. Se escondió detrás del mostrador, el chico pasó y con voz tierna habló.

—... Debió solo ser mi imaginación. —Se dijo a sí mismo, Ruby siguió callado, después escuchó sus pasos alejarse. —Debo apurarme, de seguro ya estará preocupada por mi.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que se había ido, Ruby salió, le preocupaba que ese chico fuese parte de una banda de supervivencia, y le preocupó aún más estar en el territorio de éste.

En tiempos desesperados todos se vuelven unos animales.

Ruby sabía eso, pero era demasiado civilizado como para aplicar entre esos "todos".

Salio del lugar con precipitación, no quería enfrentarse a nadie, no pensaba participar de una sucia pelea callejera. Pero, casi pudo jurar que al salir, vio una cabellera verde desaparecer en la esquina.

**.**

Los dos estaban sentados, una chica castaña y un chico bajito con cabello rubio, la primera, en el suelo, el segundo en una silla mientras escribia en un extraño artefacto con seriedad.

Si hubiese habido un reloj en ese lugar terroso y húmedo, de seguro la chica habría explotado desde hace ya rato.

—...

—...

—... ¡Voy a buscarlo! —Exclamó la muchacha tomando su escopeta y poniendosela en la espalda como si fuese una espada.

—No, él no es idiota, lo único que harás es atraer a esos monstruos de nuevo como ayer... ¿Por que hiciste algo tan imprudente como cortarte la palma de la mano? —Cuestionó con aburrimiento.

Ella se vio avergonzada, su mano derecha estaba vendada.

—Fue mi única opción... No me estaban prestando atención.

El pequeño rubio negó con la cabeza después de un largo suspiro. —Quédate aquí, no es seguro salir por ahora, ¿Que pasará si tu herida se abre?

— ¡Eso no me importa! —Contestó ella testarudamente. —Voy a ir a buscarlo quieras o no...

— ¡Suficiente! —Gritó el menor, había dejado de lado su trabajo con el aparato. — ¡Ya has hecho demasiado, ahora simplemente espera a que Wally llegue con información de Ciudad Petalia!

La dueña de ojos zafiros renegó y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Y por amor a Dios, ponte algo de ropa! —Le dijo el chico con enojo, ella miró a otro lado, como si estuviese siendo regañada por su padre. Ciertamente, estaba vestida simplemente con un biquini de hojas.

—No puedo, la manché de sangre.

Y el pequeño rubio golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano.

**.**

Por fin llegó a la Ruta 104, se alegraba de haber podido salir de Ciudad Pelatila, no sería nada agradable si se encontrase con alguna de esas pandillas con las que decía desear no encontrarse.

El cielo se empezó a oscurecer, no le daba ilusión a entrar al bosque, habían dicho que en ése lugar habían hienas... Si, hienas, ¿Por que hienas? Al parecer, el Bosque Petalia era habitable para ciertas especies extrañas. Suspiró, no quería pasar toda la noche caminando ni tampoco quería acampar a la deriva.

Y como un rayo de luz y esperanza, pudo ver a las orillas de la costa una pequeña casita, una hecha de madera y parecía firme. Probablemente estaba desolada.

—Por lo menos no es el suelo. —Trató de ser positivo.

Caminó hasta la casa, fue a abrir la puerta, pero se dio cuenta que tenía llave, Ruby pensó en sacar su pinza para poder abrirla, pero, la puerta se abrió sola de fuertemente, golpeándole en la cabeza y tumbándolo en la arena.

— ¡Fuera malditos monstruos! —Gritó una voz anciana, Ruby tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando logró hacerlo, pudo ver al anciano hombre, con ropas viejas y usando una escopeta para apuntarle. — ¿Eh?... Pero si solo eres un chico.

Ruby asintió varias veces con la cabeza. Se había salvado por los pelos.

**.**

**[***]**  
**[Hace unas horas]**

**.**

El hombre que le había amenazado con una escopeta se llamaba Briney Arenque, fue un marinero en sus días, ahora, vivía simplemente en su casa con tranquilidad…

—Hasta que esos malditos monstruos llegaron. —Dijo Briney quejándose y dándole un té a Ruby. —Tranquilo, he hervido el agua así que no está infectada.

— ¿El agua puede estar infectada? —Preguntó Ruby con un poco preocupado mientras tomaba el té.

—No lo sé. Es por precaución. —Contestó Briney con sinceridad mientras se sentaba frente al azabache. — ¿Qué haces viajando? Me parece que lo más sensato es quedarte en casa o algo así.

—No puedo, no puedo quedarme en un solo lugar. —Explicó Ruby. —Voy a Cuidad Alborada, tengo algo que hacer allí.

El señor Briney pareció meditarlo, después le habló con seriedad. —Jovencito, hubo un derrumbe en el túnel Fervergal, si piensas llegar más pronto por Ciudad Férrica y llegar a Pueblo Verdegal te verás en un gran aprieto.

Ruby no se sintió muy bien con la noticia, es más, todo lo contrario, esa noticia puso su voluntad por el suelo. Pero no se podía rendir, debía salvar a sus padres, a Hoenn, a Steven…

— ¡Señor Briney! —Le habló con casi súplica. — ¿No hay otra manera para poder llegar a Ciudad Alborada?

El marinero pareció meditarlo. —… Hay una forma. Podría llevarte más tiempo del que esperas…

— ¡No importa! Solo dígame…

—Te puedo llevar hasta Ciudad Portual, tendríamos que parar Ciudad Azuliza. Después, tendrías que hacer todo el recorrido desde...

Pero un sonido los alertó, ya era de noche, por lo cual era peligroso salir, sin embargo, el señor Arenque se levantó.

—Voy a investigar, tu quedate...

—No, iré yo. —Dijo Ruby con seriedad. —Después de todo... Si algo le pasa ya no tendré quién me ayude a llegar a Ciudad Alborada.

El hombre iba a protestar, pero antes, de poder hacerlo, Ruby ya había salido con arma en mano.

El chico del gorro, no sabía lo que le iba a estar esperando allí fuera.

**.**

**[***]  
[Actualmente]**

**.**

Si, puede que haber salido de la casa del señor Briney no haya sido su mejor idea, pero debía admitir que si no lo hubiese hecho, ahora mismo esos zombis que ahora lo estaban siguiendo, habrían ido a la casa del señor Arenque y eso... No sería bueno.

¿De donde vinieron esos zombis? Probablemente de Ciudad Petalia, pero... ¿Por que salieron de Ciudad Petalia en primer lugar?

Ruby no lo sabía, solo supo que a penas salió de la casa del señor Arenque y volvió a la Ruta 104 un ejercito de zombis le empezaron a perseguir. Corrió, corrió y corrió, hasta que estuvo rodeado de árboles, de seguro estaba en el Bosque Petalia. Con rapidez, se subió a un árbol cualquiera y escapó de las garras de sus (no tan agradables) perseguidores.

—Dios mío... ¿Que te he hecho para merecer esto? —Preguntó al aire.

La rama en la que estaba sosteniendose empezó a partirse, de a poco, Ruby se alarmó, no quería ser un zombi, era demasiado hermoso como para comerse a las personas sin piedad... Como ese niño con el bebé.

La rama se rompió y Ruby saltó, alcanzó a agarrarse de otra rama justo antes de caer. Los zombis se veían impacientes por comerselo... O eso pensaba él.

No aguantaría mucho tiempo en esa posición, a pesar de estar en buena forma, estar colgado de una sola mano no le favorecía en nada. Cerró los ojos. No quería ver.

**.**

El peli verde entró al lugar, estaba algo sucio y alterado.

— ¡Wally! —Gritó la chica castaña con alegría al ver al chico. — ¿Dónde estabas? ¡¿Sabes que hora...?!

— ¡Estamos en problemas! —Interrumpió el chico con preocupación. — ¡Los zombis de Ciudad Petalia han llegado al bosque!

—Espera... ¡¿Como?! —Preguntó el chico bajito y rubio con confusión.

—Tenemos que cubrir todo lo que emita olores... —Dijo la castaña con seriedad. —Ahora no solo nos tendremos que cuidar de los animales... Demonios.

—Y hay algo más. —Dijo Wally. —Fue Treto, él los atrajo a todos.

—Espera... ¿Ese viejo sigue vivo? —Preguntó la chica con una mueca de disgusto.

Wally le entendía, tampoco le agradaba demasiado ese hombre.

—Esto no es bueno... ¿Por que querría atraer los zombis hasta nuestra zona? —Pregunto Wally.

—Es obvio, el maldito busca venganza. —Contestó el rubio con amargura.

Wally le miró confundido y la chica habría hecho lo mismo de no ser porque...

—Esperen... Algo... Huele extraño. —Dijo la chica olfateando el ambiente como si fuera un sabueso.

—Otra cosa... Supongo que vi a un chico en la Ruta 104. —Dijo Wally un poco inseguro. —No puedo asegurarlo, fue como... Una imagen fugaz.

Eso le bastó a la chica, una persona en peligro, posiblemente en el bosque... Ella sabía más que nadie que cargar con personas era algo estúpido en momentos como ése. Pero... No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Siguió su instinto, tomó una pistola de mediano tamaño y salió del lugar.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Que haces?! —Gritó el rubio alarmado.

— ¡Volveré más tarde! —Contestó ella, justo antes de tomar una liana y balancearse al más puro estilo de Tarzán.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Estas demente?! ¡No vallas, te mataran! ... ¡Arg! ¡¿Por que nunca me obedece?! —El pequeño tomó un arma que era demasiado grande para él, pero no parecía importarle. —Vamos Wally.

El peli verde asintió, y como personas civilizadas, salieron del lugar y treparon el árbol hasta llegar al suelo.

**.**

Era el fin, no estaba para matar a todos los zombis con la pistola (que por cierto estaba en su bolsillo, el cual no alcanzaba), el machete solo mataría a uno de ellos, con suerte dos y las granadas pequeñas que consiguió con su padre... Las dejó en la casa del señor Arenque. Había sido estúpido de su parte, lo sabía.

Su mano estaba perdiendo fuerza, Ruby hacía ejercicio, pero entre su rutina de ejercicios no estaba colgar de un árbol y subirte a pulso con un solo brazo. Iba a morir y no podría ayudar a Steven… ¡No, no podía morir ahí! Se esforzó por subir, pero solo logró cansarse más.

—Un último esfuerzo… —Dijo para sí, hizo fuerza por subirse y de repente… Empezó a subir, como si de repente tuvo la suficiente fuerza para subir solo, ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban un último esfuerzo?

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí quieto?! ¡Sube! —Le gritó una voz femenina y al parecer muy temperamental.

No, Ruby no había subido por sus propios medios, alguien le había ayudado a subir, no pudo identificar bien de quien se trataba, después de todo estaba muy oscuro y esa persona tenía un manto de hojas encima suyo.

— ¿Quién…?

— ¡Preguntas para después, agárrate niño! —Le dijo con afán mientras le tomaba por la cintura y se lanzaba al vacío.

— ¡Ahhh! —Gritó Ruby agarrándose del cuello de esa persona, pensó que caerían al suelo, pero se empezaron a balancear, esta extraña chica estaba columpiándose por las ramas. — ¡Bájame! ¡¿Estas demente?!

— ¡Oye, deja de moverte! —Le gritó molesta, Ruby se movía demasiado y no la dejaba balancearse bien… En un giro, ambos se encontraron con un árbol.

— ¡Ahhh! —Volvió a gritar el chico, su hermoso rostro iba a impactar con el árbol sucio y mohoso.

Pero no fue así, porque en el último momento la chica que le sostenía le dio la vuelta, recibiendo ella el golpe en la espalda.

—Arg… —Se quejó ella, y como no hacerlo, recibió todo el impacto sumado a la velocidad a la que iban. Ruby le miró sorprendido, entre tantas hojas, pudo ver unos ojos color zafiro, mostrando rabia y dolor. —… ¿Estas bien?

El chico estaba sorprendido, se acababa de golpear en la espalda y lo único que preguntaba era si estaba bien él en lugar de preocuparse por ella misma.

Asintió.

—Más te vale quedarte quieto ahora. —Le advirtió ella entre dolor, luego con sus pies descalzos, se impulsó en el mismo árbol en el que había chocado y empezó a balancearse de nuevo entre liana y liana.

De repente, Ruby sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza, empezó a ver borroso y todo empezó a oscurecer.

— ¡Lo siento! —Escuchó de último. —Hey… ¿Estas bien?... Niño… ¡Niño!

Y después, todo oscureció.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **Antes que nada, agradezco enormemente a **Neytan **por las recomendaciones que me ha dado, no soy una experta en zombis ni apocalipsis, así que su ayuda me ha venido de perlas.

El colegio me ocupa! T.T se me había olvidado lo difícil que era actualizar en temporada de clase... ¡En fin! Espero les guste, nos vemos en unos días! ^^


	3. Capítulo III: Saliendo de Petalia

**Disclaimer: **PokeSpecial no me pertenece, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

**Advertencias: **Violencia, armas, AU, Apocalipsis zombie.

**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Este fic es una participación para el Foro **Dex Holders del Prof Oak, **en el reto de "**¿Donde está mi Pokédex?" **Link del foro y del reto en mi perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo III  
Saliendo de Petalia**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Cuando Ruby despertó, vio un techo terroso, estaba en el suelo y olía a húmedo, pudo deducir fácilmente que estaba en una cueva, pero ésta estaba iluminada, pudo ver como habían unas antorchas en los muros y también una mesa, un escritorio, algunas colchas en el suelo y un cesto de ropa, además, en una canasta habían algunas armas y espadas que sobresalían. Miró fuera, aún era de noche.

Tragó.

—Oh, ya despertaste. —Dijo una voz que sintió como conocida, volteó a mirar, un enorme costal de hojas le hablaba. — ¿Aun te duele la cabeza?

—U... Un... ¡Monstruo! —Gritó Ruby alertado, buscó su pistola, no la tenía, busco su machete, nada. Entonces, solo pudo acertar a lo más sensato que tenía para defenderse... Le lanzó piedras. — ¡Aléjate de mí!

— ¡Ah! —Gritó la "criatura" al sentirse agredida, luego, con un brusco movimiento se quitó las hojas que tenía encima, era un manto a decir verdad, dejando ver a una linda chica, sucia, con un bikini de hojas, le miraba furiosa y estaba en una posición similar a la de un puma a punto de lanzársele a su presa. — ¡Tu, maldita rata desagradecida! ¡¿Es así como pagas a tu salvadora?!

—E... ¡¿Eres una chica?! —Gritó Ruby anonado, la muchacha tenía unos preciosos ojos zafiro, nada que ver con su apariencia.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —Exclamó ella. —Hmp. Y yo que me tomé la molestia de cuidarte y en lugar de irme a buscar a Rald y a Wally.

—... ¿Quienes? —Preguntó Ruby confundido.

— ¡Y a ti que te importa! —Fue su agresiva respuesta, Ruby dio un paso atrás.

—Pero que agresiva. —Se quejó, luego la miró bien. —Supongo que me veo obligado a agradecerte, sin embargo, me gustaría que me dijeras, ¿Porque vistes de esa manera?

Ella le miró con desprecio. — ¿Que te importa?

—Oh, entonces te gusta la moda de las cavernas...

— ¡No! —Gritó ella con enojo. —Idiota, mi ropa se manchó de sangre. —Él no pareció entender. —... Los zombis tienen un sentido del olfato desarrollado, si... ¡¿Por qué te estoy contando esto?!

Ruby se miró algo serio. —Como sea, gracias por salvarme, mujer de las cavernas, pero si me disculpas debo irme.

—Tsk, debí dejar que los zombis te tragaran.

Ruby ignoró eso y fue hasta la entrada de la cueva con firmes intenciones de irse, sabía que era muy desagradecido de su parte, pero no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí, sabía que ese lugar era la base de una de esas pandillas, era simplemente ver, tenía que irse antes que los demás integrantes llegaran...

— ¡Sapphire! —Gritó alguien entrando a la cueva, era un chico bajito y rubio, se veía malhumorado, Ruby maldijo, habían llegado.

—Emerald, Wally... —Dijo ella bajando la guardia y viéndose más aliviada y tranquila. — ¿Dónde estaban?

— ¡¿Dónde estabas tú?! —Gritó enojado el pequeño. — ¡Te fuiste corriendo como loca! —Luego miró a Ruby inquisitivamente, de pies a cabeza. — ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó el chico de cabello verde mientras señalaba a Ruby con sorpresa. — ¡Es él! El chico que buscaban.

—Ah... El de las noticias... ¿Ruby Kabayashi? —Dijo el pequeño rubio viéndolo.

Ruby se sintió incómodo... Entonces sus padres si lo habían buscado, e incluso lo habían puesto en las noticias... Pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso, tenía que irse, no podía quedarse más tiempo con esas personas.

—No me importa quién es. —Dijo la chica agresiva. —Ya se iba.

—Sapphire... —Dijo el chico de cabello verde. —Es la primera persona que vemos en tiempo...

—No me importa, ¡Se va! —Por primera vez en un buen rato, la chica le pareció algo cuerda.

—No seas necia. —Le regañó Emerald, después miró a Ruby. — ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

—Estoy de paso. —Dijo Ruby con rapidez, tratando de ser cordial, después de todo estaba desarmado.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros un tiempo. —Propuso un chico.

— ¡Wally! —Le regañó Sapphire. —No podemos cargar con personas.

—Concuerdo con la dama de las cavernas. —Dijo Ruby con tranquilidad y una sonrisa, la castaña le miró de forma asesina. —Además, estoy viajando, mi objetivo final es otro lugar, Ciudad Alborada.

—No hay forma de llegar a Ciudad Alborada. —Dijo Emerald con tranquilidad. —Así que serán en vano tus esfuerzos.

—Lo tendré encuentra, les agradezco la ayuda, sin embargo, ya me tengo que ir.

Con tranquilidad, caminó a la salida, pero se encontró con un vacío, la cueva, estaba ubicada a gran altura, más o menos a la mitad de una montaña, perdió color en su rostro, ¿Cómo es posible que esa chica lo hubiese subido hasta ahí?

—Puedes bajar por el árbol. —Propuso Wally, Ruby negó con la cabeza.

No, Ruby no pensaba ensuciarse las manos con ese mugroso árbol, cuando vio un ciempiés pasar por ahí, un escalofrío pasó por su espalda.

—Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí esta noche. —Dijo Wally. —Es peligroso subir y bajar por un árbol a oscuras.

—Además, los zombis recorren el bosque, este lugar ya no es seguro… Si es que alguna vez lo fue. —Dijo Emerald suspirando.

Era eso o pasar la noche escapando de esos monstruos.

—Je, ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? No confía en nosotros. —Dijo Sapphire con burla, todos le miraron. —Cree que le mataremos de noche.

Wally se vio confundido, Emerald tranquilo y Ruby sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que lo supo?

— ¿Por qué habríamos de matarlo? —Preguntó Wally con ingenuidad.

—Por ser princeso tal vez. —Dijo Sapphire con burla, Ruby frunció el ceño.

—No más. —Dijo Emerald con seriedad. —Se quedará a dormir hoy, mañana madrugamos y lo devolvemos a donde pertenece.

—Muchas gracias. —Dijo Ruby, la verdad se sentía tentado a escapar también a quejarse sobre que le estaban tratando como a un animal extraviado, pero sabía perfectamente que tenía que evitar conflictos con esas personas.

—Sigo diciendo que podrá defenderse solo. —Dijo Sapphire con arrogancia.

—Claro, este chico que no conocemos se puede defender en el bosque solo y Wally que es un experimentado en armas no puede defenderse en una visita a Ciudad Petalia, ¿No? —Le atacó Emerald.

Ruby no entendía a lo que se referían, pero pudo ver que la chica no protestó, por contrario, infló las mejillas y miró a otro lado.

—Estaba preocupada, ¿Si? —Ante eso, pudo escuchar la risita nerviosa de Wally.

Parecía que esas personas distaban mucho de ser peligrosas.

Pero como bien se dice, las apariencias engañan y Ruby no se dejaría engañar por unas vanas apariencias.

—Bien, a descansar, mañana te escoltaremos a donde-sea-que-estabas. —Dijo Sapphire cruzándose de brazos, después se dio la vuelta y miró a Emerald con preocupación.

La mirada fue compartida y desviada al suelo.

Ruby se preguntó que ocurría, pero prefirió callar e ir a un lado apartado. —Gracias.

**.**

No podía dormir, no en un lugar tan incómodo como ése, aunque debía admitir que era mejor de lo que había pensado, la chica salvaje (Sapphire si no estaba equivocado) le había brindado su colcha, que parecía más un futon... En realidad, el chico de cabello verde, Wally se la había ofrecido antes, pero la castaña se negó a permitir que su amigo durmiese en el suelo, así que prefirió darle su futon a Ruby y dejar a Wally descansar en paz.

Ruby no podía dormir, no lo sentía lo suficientemente preparado para pegar el ojo, estaba rodeado de extraños. Por lo que, abrió los ojos esperando poder ver algo con que entretenerse, y sí que vio algo.

La chica de las cavernas, estaba en la entrada de la cueva, con sus ropas de hojas, con los brazos cruzados y sentada con las piernas cruzadas mientras en sus manos tenía lo que parecía ser una escopeta. Se preguntó si no iba a dormir.

—Ella no duerme en las noches. —Le dijo alguien, era Wally, quién parecía haberse levantado.

— ¿Como? —Preguntó Ruby confundido.

—Sapphire jamás duerme de noche, dice que alguien debe hacer guardia y se niega a permitirnos pasar la noche en vela. —Contestó Wally, luego se sentó. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí fuera? Llegó con una herida en la espalda.

— ¿Fue grave? —Preguntó Ruby.

—No... Lo habría sido si se hubiese golpeado en la cabeza, pero Emerald le curó bien. —Contestó Wally, quien ya se hacía una idea de lo que había ocurrido. — ¿Qué haces aquí, Ruby?

—Ya dije que estoy de paso. —Contestó el chico con tranquilidad, evitando dar demasiados detalles.

—Pero es peligroso andar solo. —Dijo Wally con preocupación. —Necesitas un equipo para sobrevivir.

—Por eso mismo viajo. —Dijo Ruby con confianza. —Iré a Ciudad Alborada a buscar a Candela, Wallace y Winona. Haré un grupo.

Wally se vio meditabundo, luego, con la misma preocupación que tenía hace unos momentos, después, volvió a hablar. —Pero Ruby... Ciudad Alborada está completamente fuera de nuestro alcance, Emerald, Sapphire y yo fuimos testigos de cómo se derrumbaba el Túnel Fervergal.

—Lastima, pero de una forma u otra iré a Ciudad Alborada y volveré a esos tres partes de mi grupo. —Contestó Ruby con arrogancia.

—Equipo.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Equipo. —Repitió Wally. —Sapphire nos dice siempre que digamos equipo y no grupo, los grupos son personas reunidas, los equipos son varias personas siendo una sola.

Ruby suspiró. —La verdad eso no me parece muy relevante.

—Nosotros somos un equipo, Ruby. —Dijo Wally recostándose en su colcha de nuevo. —Los tres hemos sobrevivido juntos porque nos hemos ayudado mutuamente... Estamos intentado llegar a Ciudad Alborada también. —Ruby le miró sorprendido. —Nosotros... Solo somos niños, no podemos sobrevivir solos por mucho tiempo, por eso iremos allí para refugiarnos.

En ese momento Ruby se sintió incómodo, al parecer esos muchachos no eran ninguna pandilla, solo eran un grupo de niños que deseaban mantenerse con vida... Casi como él.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Dijo Ruby. —Pero tengo cosas que hacer.

—No pensarás... —Dijo Wally suavemente. —... Formar una pandilla, ¿Verdad?

— ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —Ruby se sintió ofendido. —Jamás formaría un grupo criminal para...

— ¡Hey, chico princesa! —Le llamó Sapphire desde su puesto, la luna reflejaba su silueta y un ceño fruncido adornaba su rostro. —Deja dormir en paz a Wally, eres un desconsiderado, ¿Que no ves que mañana nos tenemos que marchar temprano?

—Para tu información, no estoy impidiéndole dormir, solo no tengo sueño y mi acompañante aquí fue los suficientemente amable como para entretenerme con una amena charla. —Contestó Ruby con seriedad mientras se levantaba, esa chica no le agradaba, sabía que estaban al borde de la muerte, pero eso no era excusa para ese temperamento tan horrible e incivilizado. —No como ciertas personas.

Ese fue el detonador.

— ¡¿Qué demonios insinúas con eso?!

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

— ¡Estabas diciendo que he sido mala anfitriona!

—Fueron tus palabras, no las mías.

Sapphire habría contestado lanzándole un zapato o una roca, pero fue callada por una voz cargada de aburrimiento.

— ¡Cállense ya! —Gritó una tercera voz, era el más pequeño, quien tenía el ceño fruncido. —Sapphire, déjalo ya. —Ordenó Emerald, tampoco podía dormir. —Ninguno de nosotros puede dormir, ¿No es así?

Wally asintió, Ruby se quedó callado y Sapphire bufó con los brazos cruzados. Fuera, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, como una bomba, el sonido los alertó a los cuatro.

—Demonios, ¿No les basta con haber cubierto el bosque de zombis? —Preguntó Sapphire con enojo. —Ahora no se irán ni hoy ni mañana.

—Ni nunca. —Dijo Emerald tomando. —Bosque Petalia ya no es seguro, tendremos que irnos.

— ¡Pero...! —Dijo Sapphire asombrada, Wally tomó una de las armas que estaban en la cesta mientras éstos dos hablaban. —... Es el único lugar que tenemos para...

— ¡Ya lo sé! —Le interrumpió Emerald. —No quiero más discusiones, ¡Porque ya me estas hartando! ¡Y tú! —Señaló a Ruby enojado, el chico se señaló a sí mismo, como si no supiera que se trataba de él. — ¡Si! Tendrás que defenderte solo, porque si llegas a ser una carga, te mueres.

Sapphire miró a otro lado, Emerald era un chico muy serio y frio de vez en cuando, también era algo explosivo e indiferente... Pero no era cruel, y lo que había dicho fue demasiado cruel. Si, ella odiaba a ese molesto desagradecido, pero esas amenazas de mandarlo a morir con los zombis... No eran verdaderas del todo...

—Entiendo. —Dijo Ruby firmemente.

—Te quedarás aquí. —Continuo Emerald mientras tomaba un arma y salía junto con sus dos compañeros. —Si alguien llega a entrar disparas.

—Dudo que los zombis puedan subir hasta aquí. —Dijo Ruby recibiendo un arma que le lanzaba Wally.

—No hablamos de los zombis. —Dijo Sapphire mientras tomaba una liana. —Solo no dejes que entren.

Antes de que el azabache pudiese decir algo más, la chica salió disparada con el impulso de la liana, Wally y Emerald le siguieron también por los árboles, dejando al oji-rubí solo.

Era su oportunidad para escapar, bajó por el árbol con mucha delicadeza y con un poco de problema, se encargaría de su higiene después.

Corrió fuera del bosque, no se cruzó con demasiados zombis, de seguro estarían en el lugar de donde sonó la explosión, pero no le importó demasiado aquello, ahora mismo corría a la casa del señor Arenque.

**.**

Los tres chicos llegaron a donde sabían que había sonado el estruendo, ¿Por qué arriesgarse de manera tan estúpida? Porque sabían quién estaba detrás de eso, además, ese bosque era todo lo que tenían para vivir, así que tenían que cuidarlo, ¿No?

Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar donde había ocurrido el desastre, no se molestaron en enojarse o por lo menos sorprenderse, porque entre una enorme multitud de zombis, se encontraba Treto, el cazatalentos, parado en un alto montículo de tierra mientras disparaba a lazar a todos los zombis, desacertando en el proceso. Los tres chicos pudieron ver toda la escena desde las alturas de un árbol.

— ¿Qué demonios cree que hace? —Preguntó Emerald con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Importa? —Contestó Sapphire mostrándose apurada. — ¡Hay que ayudar...!

—No. —Le cortó Wally, cosa que le sorprendió. —Si... Si no planeamos bien esto, moriremos con él.

Con un bufido de desesperación, la chica aceptó. No le agradaba Treto, no, podría decirse que lo detestaba desde el fondo de su corazón, pero no le odiaba... Además, jamás sería capaz de dejar morir a alguien de manera tan cruel.

—Necesitamos una distracción. —Dijo Emerald.

Y a Sapphire se le vino una idea a la mente.

**.**

— ¡Jovencito! ¡Gracias al cielo estás bien! —Le saludó el señor Briney con gran alivio, Ruby simplemente entró apurado y cerró la puerta de golpe. — ¿Ocurrió algo?

— ¿Que no ocurrió? —Contestó respirando agitado, luego miró al marinero. —Señor Arenque... Tendremos que irnos mañana mismo.

— ¿Tan grave fue lo que ocurrió? —Preguntó el hombre.

Ruby asintió, se sentía mal en parte por dejar así a ese trio de muchachos que le ayudaron, pero Steven lo había dejado claro: No cargues con nadie.

_—Oh, ya despertaste. ¿Aun te duele la cabeza?_

Solo eran unos extraños.

_—__Si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros un tiempo._

No le importaba ninguno de ellos.

_—__Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí esta noche._

Oh, vamos, solo los conoció por unas horas, es imposible que se esté preocupando por ellos.

_— __¿Por qué habríamos de matarlo?_

_—__Por ser princeso tal vez._

_—__No más. Se quedará a dormir hoy, mañana madrugamos y lo devolvemos a donde pertenece._

Tal vez solo era agradecimiento, sí, eso, solo estaba agradecido porque lo salvaron, pero eso no era ninguna prueba de que estuviera preocupado.

_—__Equipo. —Repitió Wally. —Sapphire nos dice siempre que digamos equipo y no grupo, los grupos son personas reunidas, los equipos son varias personas siendo una sola._

Suspiró rendido, fue donde se encontraban sus cosas y sacó una de sus (asquerosas) armas silenciosas, tomó una granada de mano y miró al señor Briney.

— ¿Podría ir arrancando el bote, señor? —Preguntó de manera pausada.

—Claro. —Asintió. —... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Solo espéreme hasta el amanecer, si no he vuelto, le recomiendo que se valla solo, Ciudad Petalia y Bosque Petalia ya no son seguros.

El señor Arenque no dijo más, asintió y Ruby salió de la pequeña casa corriendo. El anciano hombre tomó todas las cosas necesarias de la casa, incluyendo las cosas de Ruby y las puso en su pequeña lancha. Que ni tan pequeña era, era suficiente para que diez personas viviesen ahí.

Y empezó a arrancar el bote, pero se escuchó una pequeña explosión y luego ido humo. El motor se había estropeado.

—Rayos.

**.**

Treto estaba en un enorme problema, estaba rodeado de miles de trillones de esos monstruos (aproximadamente cien o cincuenta) y se le estaban acabando las balas, sintió la muerte rozar su cuello y estuvo a punto de desmayarse, afortunadamente, pudo ver como los zombis del fondo empezaban a caer, literalmente, se desplomaban en el suelo inertes. Enfocó bien su vista, en mitad de aquella pequeña matanza, estaba una muchacha de ropas de hojas, no la reconoció, pero se sintió enteramente agradecido con esa extraña.

La chica disparaba y cortaba con lo que parecía ser una especie de machete muy delgado y largo, además, estaba siendo apoyada desde un árbol por alguien, no pudo distinguir bien quién era, no obstante, pudo ver como alguien le jalaba del brazo.

—Vámonos. —Ordenó.

— ¿Tú? —Preguntó un poco sorprendido al reconocer quien le estaba llevando lejos de los zombis, los que ahora se fijaban en la muchacha que estaba concentrada en matar a los monstruos que tenía a su alrededor.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Treto. —Dijo Wally con cierta molesta mientras se lo llevaba lejos.

¿Crees que Sapphire se habría arriesgado de manera estúpida por ese hombre que no valía la pena? Error, ella no se arriesgaría jamás por él. Tenía una cuerda atada a la cintura, la que, en el momento en el que Treto ya no estuviese, se tensaría y la llevaría inmediatamente al árbol donde se encontraba Emerald ayudándola.

— ¡Ahora! —Le gritó a Emerald.

El chico agarró la cuerda y empezó a tensarla con fuerza, por suerte habían creado una especie de sistema de poleas con las ramas, facilitándole el trabajo al rubio, pero, se escuchó un disparo, la bala perdida rompió la cuerda, haciendo que Sapphire cayera al suelo sorprendida, Emerald se vio alterado mientras sostenía la cuerda rota.

— ¿Q-que? ... ¡Sapphire, sal de ahí! —Gritó.

Ella, que estaba rodeada por miles de zombis no pudo hacer demasiado, solamente se levantó con rapidez y empezó a defenderse con su "machete".

— ¡Vete de aquí, Emerald! —Le dijo ella sabiendo ya que no se salvaría de esa.

El pequeño frunció el ceño, se puso en posición y empezó a apoyarla desde el árbol de nuevo.

— ¡Estás en graves problemas por haber ideado este estúpido plan!

Sapphire no supo si sentirse alegre por la compañía de Rald o angustiada por el buen regaño que iba a recibir, si es que sobrevivía.

**.**

Ruby llegó corriendo a la cueva, allí es donde estaban las cosas que le dieron a guardar, pero, en cuanto llegó, se encontró con algo que no esperaba que hubiese allí.

— ¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó seriamente mientras apuntaba.

Frente a él había un hombre con ropas desgastadas y azules oscuras, tenía un arma en mano y una pañoleta cubría su cabeza, era azul y tenía un extraño símbolo.

—Parece que ese idiota de Treto no mentía. —Dijo el hombre con tranquilidad mientras observaba todo el lugar, después se percató de la presencia de Ruby. — ¡Fuera de aquí, mocoso!

Disparó, pero Ruby fue más rápido y esquivó rodando por el suelo, una vez se estabilizó, disparó a la pierna del hombre con maestría y precisión.

— ¡Arg! —Se quejó agarrándose la pierna con una mano y apuntando con la otra, pero una bala le dio en la mano, haciendo que soltarse su arma. — ¿Q—que?

—No repito dos veces. —Dijo Ruby con una fría mirada mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente al hombre. — ¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?

**.**

Wally llevó a Treto hasta una parte abandonada del bosque, estaban esperando a Sapphire y Emerald, pero ninguno de los dos llegaba.

— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Treto? —Preguntó Wally tratando de iniciar un tema de conversación. Su tono de voz sonaba más decepcionado que molesto o triste. —Hay zombis en todo el bosque, pude ver perfectamente como los atraías hasta aquí.

—No fue mi culpa. —Se defendió el hombre, quien se veía enojado por tener que darle explicaciones a un mocoso. —Fueron ellos...

Wally le miró sin comprender, no había sido muy específico al decir "ellos".

— ¿Quienes? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Para quienes trabajaba... El Team Aqua. —Dijo Treto entre dientes, ya no le molestaba hablar de sus jefes, después de todo había sido traicionado. —Ellos fueron los que incitaron a los zombis a seguirme, yo simplemente me limité a huir... Es un milagro que siga vivo.

Wally trataba de entender lo que ocurría, si, había oído hablar del Team Aqua, era una mafia de antes de la infección zombi así que no tuvo problema al pensar que no era una buena idea meterse con esos tipos.

Pero había algo más que sabía, Sapphire y Emerald podían estar en la mira de esas personas. ¿Por qué? Eso es algo que después explicaremos, lo que importa ahora es que Wally salió disparado del lugar en búsqueda de sus amigos.

— ¡E-espera, no me dejes solo! —Rogó Treto, pero Wally no le prestó atención, lo había dejado a salvo, así que ahora solo tenía espacio para preocuparse por sus compañeros.

**.**

—Team Aqua. —Dijo Ruby como si estuviese pensando en donde había escuchado ese nombre.

—Una mafia... Ahora somos sobrevivientes, ¡Nada más! —Dijo el pobre hombre mientras se desangraba, estaba encadenado a una roca, y el dolor le mataba.

— ¿Que hacían aquí? —Preguntó Ruby continuando con su tranquilidad, ignorando la sangre que salía de la mano y del muslo de su víctima.

—Buscábamos información... Habían dicho que hay una manera de llegar a Pueblo Verdegal sin necesidad de ir por el Túnel Fervergal... ¡Arg! ¡Demonios, por favor no me dejes morir aquí!

Ruby siguió inmutable, al parecer, se había olvidado de todo el tema de la higiene y su profesado odio a las armas, después de todo, estaba parado frente al hombre con su pistola en mano e ignorando la sangre que estaba pisando.

La sangre llamó a los zombis, así que abajo había un montón de ellos buscando con desesperación una manera de subir.

— ¿Algo más? —Preguntó de nuevo.

— ¡N-no! En serio...

A lo lejos se escucharon varios disparos, ya realmente no era sorprendente oírlos, el hombre pareció palidecer y Ruby le miró inquisitivamente.

— ¡Bien! Vinimos con la orden de conseguir la información... Y acabar con todos los residentes de este bosque. —Habló apresurado, Ruby suspiró, ahora tendría que irse rápidamente.

—Ten. —Le lanzó un botiquín de primeros auxilios. —Y limpia esa sangre. —Terminó con una mueca de asco mientras tomaba un aparato de uno de los escritorios de la cueva y se acercaba a la salida tomando una de las lianas que Sapphire usaba.

— ¡O-oye! ¿No me vas a liberar?

Ruby le ignoró y se concentró en agarrar bien la liana, esa salvaje lo hacía parecer sencillo... Así que no sería muy complicado, ¿Verdad?

Se lanzó al vacío, pero simplemente logró chocar con un árbol.

—Auch... —Se quejó, al parecer no era tan sencillo como la salvaje lo hacía parecer.

Pero tenía que irse rápido y habían muchos zombis en el suelo así que no podía darse el lujo de pasearse por ahí. No tenía opción, debía seguir por esas condenadas lianas.

**.**

Sapphire se estaba cansando, cada vez aparecían más y más zombis, ella lanzaba espadazos a diestra y siniestra, quitando cabezas, rompiendo cráneos, haciendo heridas, pero se estaba cansando, ella era solo una y ellos eran miles, no importaba cuan buena fuese en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, ella era humana y también tenía un límite.

— ¡Emerald, sal de aquí! —Gritó. —No... ¡No puedo seguir, sal de aquí!

— ¡No seas ridícula! —Contestó Emerald sin dejar de disparar. — ¡No te dejaré sola!

Sapphire supo que no lo haría, supo que iba a morir ahí y que Emerald seguramente no se iría. Por eso no se rindió, no podía permitir que Wally o él estuviesen en peligro.

Siguió, pero como siguió sus extremidades se fueron cansando, sentía que caería rendida en cualquier segundo, por eso, no se fijó en un zombi bajito que estaba detrás suyo, listo para morderla. Era un niño, y ese niño era tan pequeño que Emerald tampoco le pudo ver, si ese niño mordía a Sapphire, ya no tendría salvación.

Sin embargo, en ese instante, algo jaló a Sapphire lejos de esos zombis impulsándola hacia arriba, ella miró de quien se trataba, la sorpresa cruzó por su rostro.

— ¡¿Tú?!

—Ya habrá tiempo de charla, salvaje. —Dijo Ruby mientras la agarraba de un brazo hacia el vacío. — ¡Rápido, sube!

Ella asintió, subió por la liana entendiendo que el "chico princesa" no sabía balancearse bien, así que, una vez arriba, agarró al azabache por la cintura y fue hasta el árbol donde se encontraba Emerald.

—Por fin están aquí. —Dijo Emerald suspirando con más tranquilidad, la que no duró mucho. — ¡Esta es la última vez que seguimos unos de tus planes! ¡Y tú! ¡¿Por que no estás cuidando nuestra guarida?!

—Después hablamos de eso, pero nos tenemos que ir ya. —Dijo Ruby con seriedad.

Emerald le vio sin comprender y Sapphire miraba a la nada asombrada, miles de zombis caminaban en el fondo, Emerald lo vio igual, el bosque ya no era seguro, ya no podrían estar en él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —Preguntó Sapphire sin salir de su asombro.

— ¡Después les digo, nos tenemos que ir a la Ruta 104 antes del amanecer! —Dijo Ruby algo desesperado al ver que ninguno de esos dos reaccionaba.

— ¿Y Wally? —Preguntó de nuevo la chica mirando al oji-rubí asombrada.

—Lo encontraremos. —Contestó Ruby tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. — ¿Nos vamos ya?

**.**

Era complicado, demasiado quizá, pero esa chica parecía tener la fuerza de mil búfalos en ella sola, sostenía a Ruby de la cintura con su mano izquierda, con la derecha sostenía la liana y Emerald estaba colgado de la espalda de la chica. Una postura demasiado extraña.

— ¡Vamos a saltar! —Gritó Sapphire.

— ¡¿Que?! —Contestó aterrado Ruby ante la idea, viendo que atrás les seguían aproximadamente cien o doscientos zombis hambrientos.

— ¡La liana no aguantará mucho más tiempo! —Fue su respuesta.

— ¡Jamás, jamás, pero jamás volveremos a seguir tus planes Sapphire! —Le gritó Emerald furioso.

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡A las tres!

—Espera... ¡No hablarás en serio! —Dijo Ruby. — ¡No estoy listo!

— ¡Tres! —Gritó Sapphire sin dilación.

Soltó la liana haciendo que Ruby y Emerald cayeran con ella, Ruby pensó en un horrible impacto contra su hermoso rostro, pero el golpe fue suave, como si...

— ¡Wally! —Gritó Sapphire de alegría y sorpresa.

—Auch... Hola.

Si, los trs cayeron encima de Wally, quien apenas se dirigía a donde se encontraban.

— ¡Espérame, niño! —Sonó una voz adulta desde los árboles.

— ¡¿Me siguió?! —Dijo Wally alertado, había dejado a Treto en un lugar seguro y éste le había seguido de idiota.

— ¡No importa ahora, vámonos!

Siguiendo las ordenes de Emerald, Sapphire lo subió a su espalda, tomó la mano de Wally, la de Ruby y se echó a correr, con todos los zombis siguiendolos.

Afortunadamente... O desgraciadamente, los zombis alcanzaron a alguien que no corrió, Treto, la mayoría desvió su camino y se dedicaron a destrozar la carne del adulto, haciendo que la persegución de los cuatro muchachos pasara a segundo plano.

— ¡AHHHH! ¡Auxilio, ayuda, **POR FAVOR**! —Gritaba Treto.

Sus razgadas plegarias llegaron a los oidos de los chicos, pero ya no podían hacer nada. Sapphire se mordió el labio inferior, Wally trató de no cerrar los ojos, Emerald miró a otro lado con rabia y Ruby les observó a los tres con confusión.

¿Quien fue ese hombre?

**.**

El señor Arenque vio los rayos del sol, suspiró algo triste, le había cogido cariño a ese chico en el poco tiempo en el que lo conoció. A Briney no le gustaba estar solo, por lo que se sintió alegre cuando vio a ese muchacho llegar a su casa, supo entonces que la soledad no sería un problema, pero ya era hora de irse, Ruby se lo dijo claro, tenía que irse si él no llegaba.

Se subió a la lancha y encendió el motor, estuvo a punto de arrancar cuando...

— ¡Espere!

Volteó a ver. ¡Era él! El chico quisquilloso y arreglado, una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro lleno de arrugas.

— ¡Adelante, sube!

Pero no iba solo, habían tres jovenes más con él. Su sonrisa se amplió.

Los cuatro jovenes subieron a la lancha y el señor Arenque arrancó. Una vez recuperaron el aliento, Wally habló.

— ¿A dónde...?

—A Ciudad Portual, desde allí podremos ir solos a Ciudad Alborada. —Dijo Ruby tomando la compustura y mirando sus manos. —Que desagradable...

— ¿Cuidad Alborada? —Preguntó Wally sorprendido.

—No, lo más importante. —Dijo Sapphire acercándose a Ruby. — ¿Cómo así que "podremos"?

—Claro, viajaremos los cuatro juntos. —Dijo Ruby como si nada. —Sería estúpido ir separados si vamos al mismo lugar.

— ¿Como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti? —Preguntó Emerald.

—No pueden, solo deben confiar que no haré nada malo. —Fue la sencilla respuesta de Ruby. —Con ustedes me servirá para sobrevivir por lo menos.

Sapphire estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero pensó bien, Ruby no se veía tan estúpido como aparentaba, pudo correr bien y seguirle el paso, además que se balanceó en una de sus lianas sin saber como hacerlo solo por ayudarles. Podría ser útil tambien.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Sapphire, todos le miraron sorpendidos, ella mantenía la calma. —Pero, esto se acaba cuando lleguemos a Ciudad Alborada.

—Concuerdo contigo. —Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Perfecto... —Contestó ella con una sonrisa, justo antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Que le pasó?! —Gritó Ruby viéndola inconsciente.

—Se esforzó demasiado. —Dijo Emerald en un suspiro. —Está dormida.

Ruby le miró, dormida no parecía tan salvaje ni molesta, a pesar de su ropa de hojas. Después miró a todos sus acompañantes, Wally usaba una camisa que no se sabía si era amarillo gastado o blanco sucio, además de que sus pantalones eran verde pálido y estaban rasgados, le daba un aspecto terrible; Emerald tenía ropa de futbolista (a su parecer) que le quedaba grande, además estaba rota, y Sapphire... Dios, esa chica tenía ropa de hojas con eso era decirlo todo.

—Esto es inaceptable. —Dijo frunciendo el ceño y buscando su mochila.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Wally, el que estaba dejando a Sapphire encima de una silla playera para que descansase bien.

— ¡No me hablen, estaré ocupado! —Sacó sus lentes y algunas telas de su mochila.

Emerald y Wally le vieron sin entender. ¿Que le pasaba ahora a ese chico?

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **Lamento la tardanza, la inspiración y el tiempo no me dejaban hacer nada XD  
Trataré de seguir actualizando seguido, y si ven algo que no concuerda con lo que debería pasar en un apocalipsis zombi, tengan en cuenta que estaban en una situación crítica XD

Maté a Treto... No me duele mucho la verdad ^^U

Ha llegado el Team Aqua, así que podremos ver mucho de los enemigos de aquí (?)

Lo siguiente será ya el viaje de recorrido a Ciudad Alborada, si tienen alguna recomendación o idea, por favor, haganmela saber, también pueden decirme que tal les pareció el cap, ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ^^


	4. Capítulo IV: ¿Complicado o Doloroso?

**Disclaimer: **PokeSpecial no me pertenece, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

**Advertencias: **Violencia, armas, AU, Apocalipsis zombie.

**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Este fic es una participación para el Foro **Dex Holders del Prof Oak, **en el reto de "**¿Donde está mi Pokédex?" **Link del foro y del reto en mi perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo IV  
¿Complicado o Doloroso?**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

En cuanto Sapphire se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación, acostada en una cama y cubierta por una manta. Tenía dolor de cabeza, era muy mala idea esforzarse tanto sin dormir ni comer bien, eso ella lo sabía, pero a la vez le importaba muy poco.

Afortunadamente, se acordó a tiempo que fue lo último que ocurrió, llegaron a la lancha de ese anciano y el "chico princesa" se había unido al equipo. De no haberse acordado se habría puesto como loca a gritar de furia.

Esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión.

En cuanto se levantó, pudo ver a los pies de su cama unas ropas dobladas perfectamente. Confundida, se acercó y las desdobló. Era una camisa sin mangas color azul, un pantalón corto color negro, un par de guantes con palma blanca y dedos negros y una pañoleta del mismo color de la camisa, pero ésta tenía un extraño símbolo en blanco.*

Lo que más le impresionó de eso, era que parecían de su talla, pensó en pedir explicaciones, pero justamente una nota que estaba junto a la pañoleta contestó todas sus dudas.

_"No vas a poder luchar bien si sigues la moda de las cavernas, por eso mismo me he tomado la molestia de confeccionarte algo de ropa decente.  
__Sin embargo, por lo visto ninguno de mis diseños se han adaptado a tu incivilizada forma de ser, de modo que tuve que hacer este modelo a partir de uno de mis propios conjuntos de ropa.  
__Está hecho 100% de poliéster, malo será si logras romperla..."_

No necesitó leer más, ni siquiera el remitente, porque por esa forma de escribir supo de sobra que se trataba de ese chico afeminado que tanto detestaba. Con rabia, lanzó la nota al suelo, pero luego abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Un momento, ¿Cómo supo mi talla? —Preguntó, luego se sonrojó. — ¡N-no me digas que tomó mis medidas mientras dormía!

**.**

Ruby se sentía satisfecho, el señor Arenque había sido muy listo y había traído toda la comida que tenía, por lo que pudo comer con tranquilidad y tomar una gratificante cena después de haber creado ropa decente para los que serían ahora parte de su grupo.

Si iban a ser parte de su grupo, no iba a permitir que los vieran de manera tan catastrófica.

—Muchas gracias Ruby. —Dijo Wally con una sonrisa, luciendo su nueva ropa. Una camisa negra de cuello largo, con mangas largas y un pantalón verde de color más vivo.*

—No estoy seguro de esto. —Se quejó Emerald con una camisa verde manga larga y pantalones azul oscuro.* —Me siento raro.

—Y te ves raro. —Dijo Ruby con tranquilidad. — ¿Por qué no te peinas de forma distinta y te quitas esa gema de la frente?

— ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? —Preguntó Emerald con una mirada asesina.

Ruby simplemente se quedó callado. —Eso me gano por tratar de ser amable.

—Estos jóvenes de hoy en día están llenos de energía. —Dijo el señor Briney con un suspiro y una sonrisa.

Todos estaban en la cubierta, arreglándose y preparándose para lo que iban a hacer en Ciudad Portual, tenían planeado ir con el señor Arenque hasta Alborada, pero éste se negó.

—Tengo cosas que hacer en otros lugares. —Fue lo que dijo ante la amble propuesta.

Los chicos empezaron a planear, pasaría un día y medio para llegar a Portual, por lo que tendrían que parar en Azuliza por motivos de seguridad, el señor Arenque aseguraba que allí había un muelle y una pequeña caseta con combustible, además, todos tenían que descansar.

—Se en donde nos podemos quedar. —Dijo una voz integrándose a la charla. —Hay una cueva cerca al mar.

Todos voltearon a ver, era Sapphire, quien estaba vestida con las ropas que Ruby le había hecho. Emerald pareció algo agradecido, después de todo, las hojas eran algo... Reveladoras.

—Pensé que no te la pondrías. —Dijo Ruby mirándola con una sonrisa. —Sí, nada mal, nada mal... Te estas integrando de a poco a la civilización.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —Contestó ella avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y tampoco aguantaba la sonrisa burlesca de Ruby.

— ¿Yo? Nada, ¿De que estas hablando? —Preguntó Ruby haciéndose el desentendido.

— ¡No vallan a empezar! —Gritó Emerald conociendo ya esa charla con anterioridad.

—Como sea. —Dijo Sapphire mirando a otro lado. —Podemos quedarnos en esa cueva.

—No. —Dijo Ruby con tranquilidad. —No pienso quedarme a dormir de nuevo en una mugrosa cueva.

Sapphire frunció el ceño. —Esa no es una excusa válida.

— ¿Quieres una excusa válida? —Ruby suspiró y la miró a los ojos. —No conocemos Pueblo Azuliza, ni sabemos nada de esa cueva, no sabemos si hay depredadores o infecciones allí dentro. ¿Necesito decirte que es probable que haya zombis? ¿O que el Team Aqua se encuentre allí?

Sapphire se quedó callada, sí, eso era completamente válido, se quedó pensativa un momento y Ruby sonrió victorioso.

_Ruby: 1  
Salvaje: 0_

— ¿Que es el Team Aqua? —Preguntó después de un momento.

—No sé si tu ignorancia es adorable o estúpida. —Dijo Ruby negando con la cabeza mientras sostenía una sonrisa arrogante en los labios, Sapphire frunció el ceño.

—Es una mafia. —Dijo Emerald. —Siempre hay noticias de ellos en la televisión, ¿Como que no sabes quiénes son?

—No veo televisión. —Contestó Sapphire mirando enojada a Ruby.

—Era de esperarse. —Dijo el oji-rubí con burla. —El Team Aqua fue una mafia, ahora es una "pandilla de sobrevivientes", me atrevería a decir que son criminales.

—Desembarcamos en diez minutos. —Informó el señor Briney desde el timón.

Todos miraron al hombre y asintieron.

—En ese caso nos quedaremos en la lancha o en una casa, siempre y cuando los zombis no nos vean. —Dijo Ruby.

Sapphire negó con la cabeza. —Los zombis son ciegos. —El chico le miró sorprendido, por lo que la castaña pudo deducir que no sabía mucho del tema. — ¿Quién es el ignorante ahora? —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. —Te explicaré todo lo que sabemos, no nos servirás de mucho si no sabes nada sobre "esos".

—Tú ve a descansar. —Dijo Wally interrumpiendo. —Yo le explico.

La chica se vio algo indecisa, pero la sonrisa del chico le bastó para suspirar y asentir.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo. —Pero tú también irás a descansar.

El peli-verde asintió y Emerald suspiró.

—Iré a ver en que le puedo ayudar al anciano. —Y después se retiró.

Wally se sentó frente a Ruby, Sapphire se fue a su habitación a dormir un poco más, aunque le costara admitirlo, estaba exhausta, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Después de unos segundos solos, Wally habló.

—Disculpa la forma impulsiva de Sapphire, es que ella... Es algo temperamental. —Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí, de eso me di cuenta. —Contestó Ruby suspirando aburrido.

—Y Emerald... Es algo gruñón, pero es buena persona. —Siguió hablando.

—Ah, sí, sobre Emerald... ¿Por qué están llevando un niño en todo esto? —Preguntó Ruby confundido.

Wally abrió los ojos e hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por no reír. —Emerald... Tiene la misma edad que Sapphire.

—Espera... ¿Y cuántos años tiene ella? —Preguntó Ruby sin creérselo.

—Dieciséis.

— ¡¿Que?! —Ruby se levantó de su lugar sorprendido.

—Es algo bajito, pero es buen líder. —Dijo Wally como si se tratara de excusar.

—Esto... ¿Que? —Preguntó Ruby sin salir de su asombro.

Ruby tenía dieciséis años también, pronto cumpliría los diecisiete... Pero... ¿Ese niño tan pequeño tenía su misma edad?

—Que no te escuche hablar de su estatura o se enojará mucho. —Le advirtió Wally. —Y en cuanto a Sapphire...

—Para no enojarla no debo ni hablar. —Dijo Ruby empezando a salir de su asombro.

Wally rio. —Solo se un poco más paciente, ya verás que es muy amable. —Ruby le miró con cara de no creerle nada, Wally se limitó a sonreír. —De acuerdo... ¿Empezamos?

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

El hombre estaba mirando un gran acuario, ¿Quién diría que lugares como esos existirían aún en esos tiempos se angustia?

No lo sabía, pero le alegraba. Amaba el mar, el mar era precioso y estaba lleno de belleza, vida... Frescura.

—Señor. —Dijo un hombre tras suyo.

El hombre que apreciaba la vista acuática volteó a ver. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—No conseguimos… No logramos conseguir la información que se encontraba en Petalia. —Dijo firmemente, sabía que su jefe odiaba a la gente llorona e insegura.

—… En ese caso tendremos que conseguirla de otra manera. —Dijo el líder suspirando. —Consigan información en Devon, allí debe haber algo de utilidad.

—Sí señor.

Y el soldado se fue, dejando a su líder inmerso en sus acuáticos sueños.

**.**

**[Pueblo Azuliza]  
[23:00 pm]**

**.**

Ruby miraba su Pokénav, suspiró aburrido, de verdad, no podía creer que había hacho equipo con ese circo de personas. Sin embargo, debía admitir que era lo mejor que había encontrado, después de todo de nada le serviría viajar solo.

¿Cómo los salvaría a todos? ¿Aceptarían hacer equipo con él en Arbolada? ¿Viviría para salvarlos a todos? ¿Cómo estarían sus padres? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Serían ya zombis? ...¿Cómo y dónde estaba Steven?

Siguió viendo el Pokénav, como si las preguntas que había formulado iban a ser respondidas por éste. Steven… Su mejor y único amigo, el que siempre le había acompañado… Al que tanto quería.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué habría pasado después de que se separaron en ciudad Férrica?

Suspiró, en esos días suspiraba demasiado.

Se sentía culpable, casi miserable por no haber podido salvar a su amigo, por no saber nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ahora se preguntaba, ¿Quién era más ignorante? ¿Él o Sapphire?

Dios, estaba realmente mal como para compararse con esa cavernícola.

Dejó el Pokénav encima de la mesa de noche que tenía al lado, apagó la vela que estaba encendida para brindarle luz, se quitó su gorro y cerró los ojos.

Ni cinco minutos pasaron y escuchó el sonido del pequeño aparato.

Algo confundido y enojado por ser interrumpido en su sueño, tomó el Pokénav y pensó en apagarlo. Si no hubiera visto las palabras de la pantalla que decían en grande y mayúsculas: STEVEN STONE.

Sorprendido, alegre, preocupado y nervioso, contestó, pensó en gritarle cosas como: ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué demonios me lanzaste de un quinto piso a tu auto?

Pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, su amigo habló desde el otro lado de la línea.

_—__Estoy en la Cueva Granito de Pueblo Azuliza. Te espero aquí en veinte minutos._

Y colgó.

No hace falta decir que Ruby se puso su gorro con rapidez y con afán, tomó su Pokénav y salió corriendo del barco del señor Arenque.

Sin un arma. Sin importarle nada, solo deseando llegar rápido y a tiempo.

**.**

Sapphire estaba en la cubierta, mirando la luna reflejada en el agua, no podía dormir, no importaba cuanto Wally le dijera que descansara, que se lo merecía, no importaba cuando Emerald le regañara diciendo que era una testaruda.

Porque era una testaruda y no merecía descansar, lo único que merecía era la muerte.

En un tiempo, la muerte no sonó tan mala, es más, la había considerado una opción muy cuerda, pero, no podía dejar a Wally y a Emerald solos.

Debía luchar por ellos, tenía que ser fuerte.

Aunque, si tenía algo de suerte, moriría de fatiga, cuando llegaran a Alborada, cuando ellos dos estuvieran a salvo.

Suspiró. No era buen momento para pensar en el suicidio, sabía que no era bueno quitarse la vida, que debía estar agradecida... Por eso viviría, por lo menos hasta Alborada, allí, ya no tendría nada más que hacer.

Miró de nuevo al mar. Le gustaba ver el mar, por lo menos, eso le traía buenos recuerdos, la luna era hermosa reflejada en las cristalinas aguas.

Pero entonces, una sombra cubrió la luna por unos segundos. Con sorpresa, tomó una pistola que tenía a la mano y apuntó a donde había visto la sombra. Bajó el arma. Era solo ese chico princesa.

Gruño un poco, ¿Que creía que hacía a esas horas de la noche corriendo a la ciudad? Casi le disparaba y éste simplemente... Corría a la ciudad.

—Gr... Idiota. —Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y siguiéndolo.

De noche no era seguro andar, en especial en una ciudad que no conocían. Ahora tendría que ir tras él y traerlo de vuelta al barco.

Porque ahora era parte del equipo, y ella protegería a ese equipo, por las personas que no pudo proteger en el pasado.

**.**

Ruby llegó a la cuerva, tardó cinco minutos en llegar (corriendo y "hurtando" una bicicleta) y otros diez minutos buscando a Steven en la cueva.

¿Por qué tenía que ser una cueva? Eran sucias, húmedas y olían mal. Además, ya había tenido suficientes cuevas por el resto de su vida.

Pero Steven estaba allí y ya había ido de una ciudad a otra simplemente para verlo, así que una cueva no lo iba a matar... ¿Verdad?

Decidió no contestarse a sí mismo esa pregunta.

Siguió buscando, estaba seguro de donde estaría, ambos estuvieron un tiempo juntos en Azuliza (si, le mintió a los otros) y esa cueva fue importante para ellos. Si, aunque no se crea por parte de Ruby, pero amaba pasar el tiempo con Steven en esa "mugrosa" cueva.

El único problema era que tenía un pésimo sentido de la orientación. Por lo que no sabía que hacer o por dónde ir. Siguió caminando centrado en pensar qué camino tomar, para llegar a ese lugar.

Tan centrado estaba que no se fijó en los murciélagos, esos tan atosigantes que vivían en casi todas las cuevas. Pero estos murciélagos eran diferentes... Se veían diferentes, sin embargo, Ruby no los notó. Estaba oscuro y estaba tratando de ubicarse.

Ni siquiera notó cuando uno de esos bichos se le acercaba con firmes intenciones de morderlo, y lo habría logrado, sino fuera porque una bala lo mató.

Ruby se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la persona que había disparado era la misma que estaba buscando.

—... Steven...

—Un placer volver a verte. —Dijo aun sosteniendo el arma.

**.**

Emerald, estaba en su habitación, estaría durmiendo de no ser que tenía trabajo que hacer. Tenía un Pokénav en sus manos, uno que Sapphire le regaló tiempo atrás durante la invasión, mientras escapaban.

Aún recordaba todos esos sucesos, la sangre, los zombis, el fuego... El miedo.

Alejó esos estúpidos pensamientos de su cabeza y se centró en su trabajo. Examinar el mapa del Pokénav. Estaba trazando una línea por el camino que deberían tomar, llegarían a Ciudad Portual, una vez allí, se abastecerían con todo lo que pudiesen...

—Emerald...

— ¿Que? —Preguntó sin ver a quien le hablaba, de todos modos ya sabía que se trataba de Wally.

El chico de cabello verde entró a la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama en la que estaba sentado Emerald.

—Es sobre Ruby...

—No te preocupes por él. —Dijo Emerald haciendo una lista de cosas que conseguirían en Portual. —Si Sapphire dijo que podía ser parte del equipo es porque tiene algo especial.

—Lo sé. —Dijo Wally asintiendo. —Pero me preocupa.

— ¿En qué?

—Parece como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

Por primera vez, Emerald miró a su amigo. — ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—No lo sé... —Dijo Wally algo pensativo. —Es solo una corazonada.

Emerald suspiró cansado. —Deja a tus corazonadas de lado y solo háblame cuando tengas pruebas, Wally.

El peli-verde rio, Emerald era algo indiferente, pero se notaba que si estaba pensando en sus palabras.

—Bueno, no importa. —Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba. —Duerme temprano.

—Aja.

Wally se fue y apenas lo hizo Emerald miró en su dirección con el ceño fruncido. Wally se había dado cuenta también, ese chico princeso estaba escondiéndoles algo. Si, podía ser una "corazonada", pero las corazonadas en equipo no se hacían presentes por nada.

Solo esperó que estuvieran equivocados.

**.**

— ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, Steven? —Preguntó Ruby seriamente. —No has sido del todo claro conmigo.

—Lo sé. —Dijo tranquilamente. —Y me disculpo, sin embargo, procederé a contarte todo lo que ocurre.

Ruby se sintió mal, no era por estar enfermo o por algún cargo mental. Simplemente se sintió mal, sabía que Steven estaba mal, estaba actuando extraño, realmente extraño.

—La historia del Virus Devon ya la has de conocer. —Empezó. —También sabes sobre el Repelente que estoy usando para protegerme.

—El que te hace imperceptible a los zombis y te está comiendo la cabeza.

—Exactamente. —Steven se veía realmente tranquilo, Ruby siguió con ese mal presentimiento. —Pero no es exactamente de esto de lo que te quiero hablar, por el momento. Quiero comentarte sobre la Cura de la que te he hablado. Sé que te preguntarás: ¿Cómo puedo crear una cosa semejante? Sencillamente, no puedes.

La cara de Ruby se desfiguró a una de confusión. — ¿De qué hablas si fuiste tú el que...?

—Digo que TÚ no podrás hacerla. —Dijo Steven con tranquilidad. —Solo podrá hacerlo un científico mecatrónica y uno botánico. La cura se encuentra en la naturaleza y la electricidad. Es una pista, para ayudarte, claro está.

Ruby vio en los ojos azules de su amigo un brillo sádico, uno que identificaba como el más puro brillo de la mentira y crueldad.

—Pero...

—Pero. —Continuó. —Sabrás que el Virus Devon tiene propiedades diferentes y exóticas que alteran el Sistema Nervioso Central de una persona, ingresando en el cerebro, matando a la persona que lo posee y tomando control total sobre el cadáver, esto se debe, gracias a que se centra en alterar únicamente el cerebro y su centro. ¿Me hago entender?

La cara de Ruby mostraba muy bien cómo se sentía: Confundido. La biología jamás fue su fuerte. Escuchó entonces algo a su alrededor, un aleteo, pero antes de poder ver de qué se trataba, un cuerpo calló inerte al suelo.

Otro murciélago.

—Idiota. —Escuchó una voz femenina tras él. —Sabía yo que tenías algo extraño. —Volteó, era Sapphire, la que sostenía una pistola con silenciador, se veía seria, no bajaba la pistola y por contrario, apuntaba a Steven. — ¿Quién demonios eres y que demonios es todo esto?

—Parece que seguiste muy bien mi recomendación, Ruby. —Dijo Steven mirando a la chica fijamente.

—Baja ese arma. —Le ordenó Ruby a Sapphire con rudeza.

—Sí, lo haré porque tú me lo dices. —Le contestó la chica con sarcasmo, luego volvió a mirar a Steven. —Habla, estabas diciendo algo sobre el virus. Continúa.

Steven, con una sonrisa arrogante habló. Ruby hizo una mueca, Steven jamás había sido arrogante.

—El Virus, se apropia completamente del sistema nervioso central, pero simplemente se implanta en el cerebro, cada virus está conectado con los otros y se complementan entre ellos haciendo que cada individuo actué concorde a los otros virus.

—Como si fueran células. —Dedujo Sapphire. —Las células de un mismo órgano, están unidas entre ellas y tienen la misma información una que la otra y así.

Steven se vio complacido. —Por lo menos, veo que alguien si entiende los conceptos que doy.

Ruby frunció el ceño.

—No estoy para halagos. —Dijo Sapphire molesta.

Steven casi ríe.

—Todos los virus se conectan, pero a su vez, todos están conectados a un solo Virus.

Sapphire abrió los ojos. —La... ¿Célula madre?

—Podría ser definida así. —Asintió el mayor. —Pero se le diría mejor, el Virus D.

— ¿Cuál es ese Virus D? —Ruby se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sería muy sencillo si te lo dijera, ¿No es así? —Suspiró. —En resumidas cuentas, es eso a lo que venía, suerte con el resto.

Cuando Ruby vio que Steven se alejaba, simplemente logró enojarse.

— ¡Espera! ¡Steven no me has dicho nada importante!

Sapphire frunció el ceño, pues eso si le parecía importante.

— ¿No acabo de darte un gran aporte en tu investigación? —Preguntó Steven mirándole de reojo.

—No es la investigación, la cura o el virus lo que me importa. Es el repelente. —Dijo Ruby con seriedad. —Me dijiste claramente que esa cosa te estaba comiendo la cabeza. —Suspiró. —Steven, algo te está pasando, ¿No es así? Y es por culpa del repelente. Si no vienes con nosotros, te seguiré hasta que esté seguro de que es lo que te está pasando.

Steven sonrió de medio lado. Sapphire solo estaba confundida, estaba en mitad de una conversación de la que no estaba enterada.

—Pues no me dejas opción. —Dijo Steven con frialdad.

Apuntó con su pistola y disparó. La bala impactó en la pierna derecha del oji-rubí.

— ¡Ah!

— ¡Ruby! —Gritó Sapphire.

Ver la sangre del muchacho, su cara llena de dolor, la espalda del hombre de cabellos platinos alejarse... El olor de la pólvora. Todos esos factores dispararon en su cabeza un sentimiento que ya conocía con anterioridad: Rabia.

Disparó contra el agresor del chic. Logró darle a Steven en el brazo, después le disparó en la pierna y cuando estuvo por darle en la cabeza, Ruby le saltó encima, haciendo perder el tiro.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios...?!

—Ni se te ocurra. —Le dijo Ruby con una mirada fría y fuerte.

Sapphire abrió los ojos, estuvo a punto de matar a una persona en mitad de su pánico. Sorprendida, soltó el arma como si ésta quemara, después, volteó a ver el lugar en el que se encontraba Steven, esperando verlo sangrar.

No, ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido. El arrepentimiento inundó cada fibra del corazón salvaje de Sapphire, habría gritado histérica si no tuviera a Ruby sangrando en el suelo.

—Quédate quieto. —Le ordenó mientras se quitaba la pañoleta que tenía en la cabeza y tomaba una daga.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó Ruby con la cara desfigurada por el dolor.

—Detener la hemorragia, imbécil. —Le contestó con dureza. —Y quitarte esta bala... Aprieta mi brazo para aguantar el dolor. —Le ordenó mientras tomaba bien la daga.

— ¡¿Estás demente?!

— ¡Estás perdiendo mucha sangre, puedes morir si no hago esto rápido! ¡Así que cierra la maldita boca y coopera!

Ruby obedeció, no estaba para seguir discutiendo con ella. Le agarró el brazo y cerró los ojos.

Sintió la daga de Sapphire desgarrarle la carne.

— ¡AAHHHHHHH! —Gritó de dolor.

Sapphire se mordió el labio inferior, estaba tratando de hacerlo lo más delicado posible, pero era imposible considerando que el muchacho tenía una bala en la pierna.

Ruby siguió lanzando desgarradores gritos de dolor mientras le apretaba el brazo con fuerza a la chica. Al final, ella logró sacar la bala y al hacerlo, puso inmediatamente el pañuelo en la herida.

—Cuando lleguemos al barco, te desinfectaré esto. —Dijo ella terminando el nudo.

Ruby, echando al demonio su higiene, se acostó en el suelo con la respiración agitada, la pierna le ardía como mil demonios y no quería saber cómo se sentiría cuando le desinfectaran.

—... ¿Quién era? —Preguntó Sapphire después de un largo rato.

Ruby se quedó callado, no quería hablar con ella, seguía enojado por haberle disparado a su mejor amigo. El silencio siguió, Ruby sabía que ella esperaba una respuesta y no se irían de allí hasta que se las diera.

—Steven Stone. —Dijo después de un momento. —Mi mejor amigo.

Sapphire miró a Ruby de reojo, él había desviado la mirada de la suya hacía ya rato. De nuevo, se sintió culpable.

—… Gracias. —Dijo la chica después de un momento, Ruby le miró consternado, ahora era ella la que desviaba la mirada. —Si no me hubieras detenido, probablemente lo habría matado.

—Sí, me fije en ello.

Una mirada asesina apareció. — ¿Sabes lo difícil que es hablar contigo? ¡Arg! Pon algo de seriedad en esto, ¡Estuve a punto de matar a una persona y tú simplemente dices "_Si, me fijé en ello"_! —Imitó la voz de Ruby con algo de rabia.

—Estoy hablando con seriedad, sí, me fijé que ibas a matar a Steven, ¿Por qué crees que te salté encima? —Preguntó Ruby rodando los ojos.

— ¡Eso fue lo que acabé de decir! —Parecía que Sapphire había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba, ahora, no solo se veía molesta, sino que también desesperada. —Maldición… —Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

Por un segundo, Ruby la miró, estaba ocultando su cara con sus manos. Después, observó el brazo que había estado apretando, tenía las marcas de sus manos y algo de sangre en la marca de sus uñas.

Había apretado demasiado fuerte.

—Lo siento. —Dijo ella aun en su ataque de desesperación, mirando sus manos de la sangre de Ruby. —Yo no quería... ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?! ¡Soy una maldita asesina!

Simplemente gritó y gritó con rabia, insultándose a sí misma y al mundo entero, Ruby, el que solo se limitó a verla, se preguntó si de verdad estaba tan arrepentida. Lo bueno de los gritos de Sapphire, era que estaba ahuyentado a los murciélagos.

—Oye. —Le llamó Ruby después de un momento. Ella, que seguía agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza le miró de reojo. —Steven estará bien, lo conozco, no morirá tan fácil.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, como si estuviera por llorar, pero se entendía que lo último que haría sería llorar frente a Ruby. Se mordía el labio para dejar de gritar.

—... Me alegra. —Dijo al final, no sabía que más decir, desvió la mirada al frente un poco más aliviada, pero aún se veía el desespero en su mirada. —Nos debemos ir ya.

Al ver que Ruby no podría caminar bien, se puso a su altura y puso sus brazos hacia atrás.

El azabache no entendió. — ¿Que...?

—No llegaremos a ningún lado con tu pierna así... ¡Espabila! ¡No me pienso quedar toda la noche en esta posición!

No estaba para quejarse, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la muchacha y le permitió cargarlo en su espalda.

**.**

Tardaron mucho tiempo en salir de la cueva, después de todo, era demasiado laberíntica y ni siquiera Sapphire (la que seguía inmersa en su mundo) pudo identificar rápidamente la salida. Sin embargo, más o menos a las dos de la madrugada lograron salir.

Durante el camino, Ruby se preguntó si la muchacha estaba cansada de cargarlo, pero sus dudas desaparecieron cuando vio su rostro meditabundo, como si simplemente estuviera cargando una pluma. Su mirada se desvió al brazo, el mismo que había apretado, ahora había un gran moretón, las marcas de sus dedos y sangre seca.

Ahora era su turno de sentirse arrepentido.

—Lamento lo del brazo. —Se disculpó.

Ella se quedó callada un momento, como si no le hubiese escuchado o simplemente le ignoraba.

—Dije que lamento...

—Ya te oí. —Le cortó con brusquedad, luego suspiró de largo. —No tienes que disculparte, no me duele. Además, supongo que me lo merezco.

Ruby recordó entonces la actitud de Sapphire después de detenerla, justo cuando se dio cuenta que pudo haber matado a Steven.

—Es complicado. —Contestó ella.

—Entiendo que soy un extraño para ti. —Dijo él con tranquilidad. —Pero quiero saber el porqué de tus acciones, el día de mañana puedes matar a alguien, actuar como loca, suicidarte y jamás sabremos porqué actuaste así. —Cuando habló en plural, obviamente se refería a él y los otros dos compañeros de la chica. Sapphire mostró duda en su mirada. —Además, casi matas a mi mejor amigo.

— ¡Bien, bien! Te diré, pero cállate ya. —Dijo ella, sin soportar el cargo de consciencia. —Empezó hace seis meses... Cuando la invasión empezó. Había noticias sobre un virus en Ciudad Férrica, nada grave, dijeron, sin embargo empezó a llegar la milicia a todas partes de Hoenn. También, rodaban de vez en cuando noticias sobre la desaparición del hijo del alcalde de Ciudad Petalia, su desaparición y la expiración del virus hicieron que sospecharan de él.

—Oh...

—Si. Papá y yo vivíamos en Villa Raíz, antes del accidente... Un día, sencillamente me dio una escopeta y dijo que lo matara. —Tragó saliva, algo pálida. Ruby la miró con un poco de preocupación, iba a decirle que podía parar, que no necesitaba escuchar más, pero ella no le dejó ni abrir la boca. —Me negué, me negué y me negué, día a día me pedía que lo matara y yo siempre me negaba pensando que se trataba de un juego... Hasta que anunciaron la invasión zombi, todos en Villa Raíz fueron desalojados... Pero papá se negó a irse, yo no quería dejarlo allí solo... No podía. Así que me quedé con él...

**.**

**[Seis Meses Atrás]**

**[Villa Raíz]**

**.**

Sapphire vio como todos se iban, las puertas de su casa estaban cerradas, su padre estaba encerrado en su habitación y ella estaba en la cocina preparando un poco de té. Ese era el último día que tenían vigente para escapar, pero ella no se iría, se quedaría ahí, terminando ese té y luego iría a tratar de hablarle a su padre.

Hace mucho no hablaba con él.

Hacía ya tres días que se encerró en su habitación, no hablaba, solo le escuchaba gruñir de vez en cuando.

—De seguro está enfermo. —Dijo Sapphire preocupada.

Sirvió el té, lo puso en una bandeja y subió las escaleras. Pero subiéndolas, vio a su padre parado en el borde de éstas con una mirada sombría, con la piel pálida.

—Papá... ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada, a su parecer, necesitaba tomar algo de sol. — ... ¿Papá?

De repente, su padre le saltó encima, con la boca abierta y babeando, Sapphire, soltó un grito de espanto mientras soltaba la bandeja, mojando el vestido que traía y su cabello con el té caliente. Afortunadamente reaccionó a tiempo, logró esquivar el ataque del adulto.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó al sentir que el té le quemaba. Pero se alteró aún más cuando vio a su papá, en el suelo, mirándola con una expresión horrorosa, llena de hambre. —No...

Sapphire entendió entonces, que su padre estaba muerto, lo que tenía frente a ella era un cadáver, uno que tenía planeado comérsela.

Llena de miedo, salió corriendo de la casa, directamente al laboratorio, lugar donde trabajaba su padre. Entró corriendo buscando la escopeta que le había regalado, debía matarlo... Debía hacerlo, su papá sabía lo que ocurría y por eso le pidió que acabara con su vida.

— ¡No puedo! —Exclamó botando la escopeta al suelo, como si quemara.

No podía... Era su papá.

— ¡ARGG! —Se escuchó en la puerta.

El profesor Birch, había llegado, Sapphire volvió a sentirse presa del pánico, corrió a esconderse en algunas de las habitaciones de ése lugar, pero Birch fue más rápido que ella, le saltó encima haciéndole caer.

— ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! —Gritó aterrada mientras forcejeaba con el adulto.

Pero él era más fuerte que ella. La baba le empezaba a salir de la boca y empapaba la parte superior del vestido de Sapphire. En un segundo, en un solo segundo, presa del pánico, agarró la escopeta que estaba a unos centímetros de ella y disparó.

Tuvo los ojos cerrados todo ese momento, incluso cuando disparó, no supo a qué o dónde apuntaba, por lo que se sintió extraña al ver que su padre dejaba de intentar morderla, incluso se preguntó por qué no había más baba cayendo a su vestido.

Abrió los ojos, el miedo y la culpa se dispararon en su corazón. La asquerosa imagen que jamás se quitaría de su cabeza, la que la seguiría por siempre.

—No... Papá... —Dijo en un susurro quebrado, tragó y temblorosa miró a sus manos, aún sostenía la escopeta. La botó a un lado aterrada, el impacto del suelo hizo que se disparara de nuevo, alertando a Sapphire y sacándola de su shock... Para entrar en uno nuevo. —No... No... No, no, no, no, no, no... ¡NO! ¡Papá! ¡Lo siento, no quise... NO QUISE...! —Tiroteos se escucharon desde afuera, la sangre empapó la falda del vestido de Sapphire, la que solo pudo soltar un grito cargado de horror. — **¡AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**.**

**[Actualmente]  
****[Pueblo Azuliza; camino al barco]**

**.**

—La bala le traspasó el cráneo. De sien a sien. —Terminó de relatar, Ruby supo que las lágrimas era algo que estaba reteniendo, después de todo, empezó a temblar. —Estaba empapada de sangre, té, sudor, lágrimas y saliva. Me quedé llorando al lado del cadáver de papá hasta que me quedé dormida. Al día siguiente, me tuve que ir, el olor era insoportable. —Luego tomó una bocanada de aire, juntando todo el valor que tenía para poder continuar. —Me llevé la escopeta, pensé en buscar al grupo de rescate que había ido a desalojar el pueblo... Pero se habían ido, me quedé sola, en el maldito pueblo y con la maldita escopeta con la que maté a mi papá.

Ruby, el que había quedado callado todo el tiempo entendió. No era complicado, era doloroso, muy doloroso.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó ella bajándolo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para aguantar las lágrimas y cargar al muchacho al mismo tiempo. —Ya llegamos, ve con Wally para que desinfecte tu herida.

Sin mirarlo, subió al barco, corrió a su habitación y se encerró allí. Ruby la siguió, trató de abrir la puerta pero vio que Sapphire puso el seguro.

Ruby no la escuchó llorar, no le oyó sollozar, no escuchó un solo sonido. Solo el silencio, el sepulcral silencio que se cargaba con dolor y pena.

Se preguntó si Wally o Emerald sabían algo de lo que Sapphire le contó, aunque lo dudaba, experiencias como esas eran aquellas que no se narraban como si de un cuento o anécdota se tratase.

Culpa, culpa era lo que describiría bien lo que sintió Ruby en ese momento, culpa por su curiosidad, no supo por qué, si por lo general él era alguien enteramente egoísta. Pero, el simple recordar a Sapphire arrojando el arma con la que le disparó a Steven o el simple hecho de escuchar su voz en su mente diciendo _"es complicado"_ le hacía cargar de culpa su mente.

Habría tocado, si no supiera que lo mejor era dejarla sola. Solo lo arruinaría más.

Caminó hasta el camarote de Wally, su pierna le ardía, pero no tanto como su conciencia, además de su duda.

¿Estaría bien Steven? ¿A dónde fue?... ¿Porque Sapphire no lloró?

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **Cuenta la leyenda, que hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, Ryuu tenía planeado actualizar este fic a diario, pero como es una incumplida lo actualiza semanalmente, hasta hay veces que solo lo actualiza una vez dos semanas. Los fans la odiaron, le pusieron sanción por diversión y murió. FIN

Ok no.

Pero en serio, ¡Perdón por la tardanza! T-T  
Con suerte he podido actualizar Memorias... ¡Y me he fijado que no he respondido algunos reviews de capítulos anteriores! *se siente como mala persona*

Por eso, quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas:

**Ravie-** Por tu random, por leerme y apoyarme.

**T.E Rowan- **por recomendarme ver The walking dead.

**Kim Ishida-** Por tus corto comentario, pero cargado de ánimo.

**Neytan-** Porque es el que me ha ayudado en toda esta temática, porque no se nada de zombis. ^^U,

** Oscaroso- **Dia, a mi gemelo por leer y por animarme w

**DarkCharizian- **Por concordar conmigo en algunas cosas con respecto a Ruby xD

**Nade91- **Por leerme, por tus hermosos comentarios, por emocionarte con Sapph, por leer memorias, por molestarte en dejar review como guest... ¡DIOS! Muchas gracias! XD

**goldhibiki 140 (Hibiki)- **Por leerme, y por amar a Wally tanto como yo (?)

**AkitaCami02- **Por interesarse en mi fic, por comentar... ¡Por hacerme reir! XDDD... Y sip, si hay cura ^^

**Kotomi-Walker- **Por comprenderme, por dar sus opiniones y por ser la primera en leer este cap w

**Rex the Machine- **Porque a pesar de no ser muy fan de los zombis, lees mi fic y te gusta. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**  
**

Ok... Yo no me acuerdo si les contesté a todos sus reviews... Por eso hice esto ^^U *memoria de Bidoof* les agradezco a todos por leer, incluyendo a los lectores sinlenciosos, me gusta mucho cuando me dan críticas y aportes. ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Capítulo V: Playa

**Disclaimer: **PokeSpecial no me pertenece, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

**Advertencias: **Violencia, armas, AU, Apocalipsis zombie, Franticshipping.

**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Este fic es una participación para el Foro **Dex Holders del Prof Oak, **en el reto de "**¿Donde está mi Pokédex?" **Link del foro y del reto en mi perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo V  
Playa**

**.**

**[Pueblo Azulona; Barco del señor Arenque]  
[09:16 am]**

**.**

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron en la cubierta para tomar el desayuno, la pierna de Ruby mejoraba, pero le dolía. Wally le aseguró que había tenido mucha suerte, de no ser porque Sapphire le sacó esa bala con toda la delicadeza que pudo, habría podido perder la pierna.

Claro está que Ruby no se sentía muy agradecido.

A penas podía caminar bien y con solo esforzarse nada le dolía. En las películas, los balazos no dolían tanto. Pero claro, eso no era una película.

—Iremos a traer víveres para el viaje a Portual. —Informó Arenque caminando detrás de Wally.

— ¿Me quedaré aquí solo? —Preguntó desganado.

—No, Sapphire está en el barco así que si necesitas ayuda simplemente llámala. —Dijo Emerald encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos salieron y Ruby se quedó solo en cubierta. No se podía levantar de la silla en donde le habían dejado. Era estúpido, cualquier persona podía llegar y matarlo sencillamente.

—Vaya grupo. —Se quejó.

—Equipo. —Dijo Sapphire llegando a cubierta. —Somos un equipo.

Ruby le miró, sus ojos no mostraban indicios de haber llorado y tenía una venda en su brazo derecho, el que había apretado con fuerza.

—No es algo que me parezca relevante. —Dijo Ruby algo desganado.

Sapphire tomó una lata de sopa que había en el suelo, la destapó y empezó a tomar como si fuera un vaso de jugo.

— ¿No podrías comer de manera más... No sé... Femenina? —Preguntó el chico enarcando una ceja.

Esperó el grito de Sapphire, la maldición o el golpe, pero simplemente escuchó un gruñido, los ojos de Sapphire le miraron con algo de enojo. —No lo veo tan "relevante".

Ruby suspiró. Tratar de corregir a esa salvaje era como tratar de hablarle a una pared.

Después de que Sapphire terminara todo el contenido de la lata, miró a Ruby, como si esperara a que dijese algo o como si deseara comentarle cosa alguna. El chico, que no era adivino, pensó en preguntar qué ocurría, pero de nuevo, ella habló antes de que él pudiese hacerlo.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Ruby se vio confundido. — ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio? —Preguntó Sapphire ansiosa. —Para que no le digas ni a Emerald ni a Wally lo que dije a noche.

Al entender, suspiró aburrido. —No es necesario. No diré nada ¿En serio me crees capaz de jugar con algo como eso?

Sapphire se miró desconfiada, Ruby se encogió de hombros y miró a otro lado, desinteresado completamente de la presencia de ella. Si, quería hablar con ella acerca su padre y como había tenido que vivir, pero prefirió callar, esa muchacha explotaría con un solo "Hola" de su parte.

—Oye... ¿Qué es eso del Repelente del que hablaste ayer? —Preguntó Sapphire tratando de iniciar un tema de conversación.

—Nada. —La cara seria de la chica le hizo rodar los ojos. —Eres muy curiosa, ¿No?

—Como Alicia, ahora empieza a hablar.

—Es un proyecto o algo así...

— ¿Algo así? —Preguntó Sapphire enarcando una ceja.

— ¡Oye, no lo sé todo! —Suspiró. —Solo sé que esa cosa puede hacer que los infectados por el Virus Devon no te perciban.

—Como mosquitos...

—Cuando usamos repelente contra insectos. —Asintió Ruby mirándose las uñas. —Qué asco... ¿No tienes algo para limpiar las uñas?

Sapphire rodó los ojos. — ¿Es una broma?... Tómate algo en serio, por Dios. —De uno de sus bolsillos sacó una pequeña herramienta multiusos y sacó la herramienta de una pequeña pala sin filo. — ¿Entonces...?

—Gracias. —Tomó la herramienta y empezó en su labor de limpiar sus uñas. —Pero, ese Repelente está hecho del Virus Devon, sirve para repeler, pero también está empezando a afectar a Steven...

—Espera, tiempo fuera. —Dijo ella confundida. — ¿Como que afecta a tu amigo?

—Porque él lo está usando, ¿En serio no puedes sacar conclusiones tú sola? —Preguntó algo molesto.

Ella pareció meditar un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. —Continúa.

Confuso por la extraña actitud de la chica siguió hablando. —Me ha dicho que el Virus Devon tiene una cura... Pero no sé de qué cura me está hablando, solo me dio dos pistas: Necesito un científico botánico y un experto en mecatrónica.

—Espera... ¡¿Tiene cura?! —Exclamó sorprendida levantándose.

Ruby, entendió un poco su sorpresa, la que mostraba con el rostro y con los ojos reflejaba rabia. Si hubiese sabido que había cura para eso desde antes, probablemente no habría tenido que pasar por todo lo que pasó.

—Si, por eso voy a Alborada. —Contestó suspirando. —Porque allí están tres personas que de seguro podrán ayudarme.

—Hablas de Candela, Wallace y Winona, ¿No es así?

Ruby asintió. —Por fin piensas por ti misma.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamó molesta. Luego se mordió el labio inferior. —Pero... Él habló de un poseedor del Virus D.

—Virus D... Deberíamos matar a la persona que lo posee, ¿No es así? —Preguntó mirándola, ella no se veía muy contenta con la idea.

—No... No sé, mejor primero centrémonos en llegar a Alborada y buscar a ese amigo tuyo. —Dijo sentándose de nuevo. Se veía incómoda. — ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Sven?

—Steven. —Dijo Ruby corrigiéndola. —Y a él lo encontraré solo, no tienes porqué...

— ¡Debo hacerlo! —Exclamó. Luego se dio cuenta de lo desesperada que sonaba. —Hmp. Supongo que te lo debo. —Se corrigió tratando de sonar indiferente. —Además, con lo princeso que eres jamás lo encontrarás solo.

—Lo buscas por la cura, ¿No es así?

—... Sí, digamos que sí. —Contestó ella suspirando. —Hey... ¿Dónde dejaste mi pañoleta?

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó confundido.

—Mi pañoleta... ¡No pongas esa cara! Mi pañoleta, la de la cabeza, ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó impaciente y algo avergonzada.

—La tengo aquí. —Dijo mostrándosela. —Le quité la sangre... ¿Por qué tan preocupada por ella? Pensé que te había disgustado la ropa que te confeccioné.

Ella se quedó muda, como si no supiera que decir o como si simplemente quisiese ocultar la verdad.

— ¡Solo dámela! —Una mirada de Ruby le hizo resoplar enojada. —Por favor.

— ¿Por qué eres tan incivilizada? —Preguntó curioso mientras le devolvía la pañoleta.

Ella, examinó un momento el pedazo de tela y después se lo puso en la cabeza. —Es complicado.

—Para ti todo es complicado.

—Porque lo es. —Ruby enarcó una ceja. —... Hey, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que arreglarte las uñas?

—La verdad, no tengo nada que arreglar. —Dijo suspirando y mostrándolas. —Solo tenían mugre.

—Wow. —Exclamó ella mirando las perfectas uñas de Ruby, asombrada de que un chico tuviese tanto cuidado en sus manos. — ¡¿Cómo es posible que las tengas así?!

Ruby sonrió victorioso al ver como la salvaje le alababa, pero su sonrisa se fue cuando miró las manos de su acompañante.

— ¡Mi Dios, qué horror!

— ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! —Exclamó alertada mirando a todos lados mientras sacaba un arma de su bolsillo.

— ¡Qué asco! ¡Tú! —Sapphire miró a Ruby, confundida se señaló a sí misma. — ¡Si, tú! ¡Ven aquí! —Haciéndole soltar el arma, le agarró las manos y una mueca de repulsión pasó por su rostro. — ¿Cómo es posible que las tengas así?

Sapphire frunció el ceño.

—No me imites.

—No lo hago.

—Si lo haces, yo dije eso.

—No me di cuenta.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

— ¡Deja de imitarme!

—Deja de imitarme tú.

— ¡Lo haces a propósito!

—No hago algo.

Ella se vio confundida. —Será: "Yo no hago nada".

—Floja.

— ¡No me refería a eso!

Ruby suspiró. —El término correcto es "No hago algo" o "No lo hago" después de todo, al decir "No hago nada" estás negando una negación.

Sapphire le miró confundida, casi sorprendida. —... Eres muy raro, ¿Lo sabías?

**.**

**[Pueblo Azuliza]  
[09:30 am]**

**.**

—No hay nada más aquí. —Dijo Wally saliendo de una tienda con un costal lleno de latas y algunos utensilios de cocina. — ¿Dónde está Emerald?

El señor Arenque le señaló una pequeña tienda con computadores, donde una luz se podía ver.

—Dijo que tenía que hacer algo.

Wally asintió y fue con Emerald. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo que conseguir información. —Dijo Emerald escribiendo en la computadora.

Wally abrió los ojos. — ¡¿Tienes internet?!

— ¿Que? ¡No!... Ojalá. —Contestó Emerald algo molesto. —Tengo los datos de la policía de Hoenn, cortesía de Ciudad Petalia.

— ¿Cuándo lo conseguiste? —Preguntó Wally sorprendido.

—La tomé prestada. —Contestó con tranquilidad.

— ¿Eh? ¿La robaste?

—Da lo mismo. —Dijo Emerald suspirando. —Lo saqué del camarote de Ruby... ¡Y no me vayas a reprochar! Ambos sabemos que él oculta algo y será mejor saberlo por nosotros mismos antes de llevarnos una sorpresa.

Emerald tenía razón, Wally lo sabía. Ruby le agradaba, pero a la vez le inspiraba algo de desconfianza.

— ¿A quién buscas? —Preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Primero que nada, a Ruby. —Contestó sin rodeos. —No me fio del todo de ese tonto.

La pantalla mostró la imagen del padre Ruby, Norman, se veían mucha información, participaciones en guerras, lugares en la milicia, manejo de armas, etc. Emerald buscó en su familia a Ruby, lo encontró, pero lo que decía no parecía ser del todo lindo.

—... Sapphire debe ver esto. —Dijo Emerald con seriedad.

— ¿Ruby sabe manejar tantas armas? —Preguntó Wally sorprendido.

—Y no solo eso, ha sido partícipe en las fuerzas armadas. —Completó Emerald leyendo. —Niño prodigio... Con solo diez años participa ya en un operativo secreto contra la mafia del Team Magma.

— ¿Team Magma?

—Como el Team Aqua. —Contestó Emerald suspirando. —Sabía que no debíamos confiar en este tipo.

Wally se vio algo preocupado, en ese corto tiempo, Ruby le había agradado demasiado.

— ¿Qué más dice? —Preguntó.

—Seis años, ya sabía artes marciales, ocho, manejo de armas, diez, operativos secretos... —Se quedó callado un momento, como releyendo, preguntándose si había leído bien. —Trece, fue reportado como desaparecido y fue encontrado a los catorce.

—Espera... ¿Que? —Preguntó Wally sin creérselo, tuvo que leerlo por sí mismo para creer lo que decía. —Y cuando volvió... Se retiró completamente de su vida militar.

—Esto suena sacado de un manga o de una historia barata de acción. —Dijo Emerald disgustado, no se creía nada de lo que decía ahí.

Unos cuantos clics más y un expediente de trabajos de Ruby aparecieron.

—El trabajo con el Team Magma... Problema en el gobierno de Ciudad Calagua... ¡Esto es solo...!

—Mira. —Interrumpió Wally. —Atentado en Bosque Petalia, un ataque del Team Rocket de Johto desde la Ruta 104. Luego de esto, Ruby fue reportado como desaparecido.

Emerald se masajeó las sienes. Es decir, ¡Todo eso era tan irreal, tan... Tan... Tan estúpido! Era imposible que un niño tan joven ya estuviese involucrado en la guerra, que fuese parte de operativos tan importantes y más aún. ¡Era imposible que Ruby fuera ese niño! Ruby era una nena con un fetiche con la higiene y con alma de diseñador de modas.

Ruby no podía ser esa persona.

—Esto es como una novela barata de acción. —Dijo Emerald a un molesto, sin embargo, oprimió el botón de imprimir. —Espero que por lo menos esto nos sirva para entretener a Sapphire.

— ¡Espera! ¿Se lo mostrarás? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Claro. —Contestó Emerald sacando las hojas ya impresas. —Si todo esto es falso, por lo menos servirá para reírnos en la cara del que redactó esto y si es verdad... Pues ya pensaremos en qué hacer. Aunque sigo creyendo que esto es más irrealista que el hecho de que estemos en un apocalipsis zombi.

—Pero si estamos en un...

—Lo sé. —Dijo Emerald callándolo y tomando las hojas de la impresora rota. —Ya vámonos.

**.**

**[Pueblo Azuliza; barco del señor Arenque]  
[13:05 pm]**

**.**

— ¡Auch! ¡Se más cuidadoso! —Se quejó Sapphire al sentir un pequeño corte en su dedo.

—La belleza cuesta. —Contestó Ruby concentrado en limar esas uñas de animal que tenía la castaña.

Ella solo refunfuñó. Si, podría gritarle que no deseaba ser hermosa al momento de volarle los sesos a un zombi, pero la verdad, es que si quería que le arreglaran las uñas. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que no se arreglaba.

Además, tenía que ser paciente con ese chico-nena, después de todo, él sabía su secreto y cualquier paso en falso la dejaría en ridículo.

—Ya está. —Dijo Ruby victorioso guardando su lima.

Sapphire miró sus uñas y se sorprendió. No las veía tan limpias, arregladas y lindas desde hacía ya unos meses. —Tu... ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Preguntó ella asombrada.

—Soy un profesional. —Contestó él orgulloso de sí mismo. —Además, no estaban tan mal.

— ¿En serio?

—No, estaban peor.

— ¡OYE! —Exclamó molesta, Ruby rio de medio lado, como si enojarla hubiese sido su objetivo principal. —Hmp. De todos modos, sigo sin entender por qué me las arreglas si se dañarán de todos modos.

—Usa los guantes que te di. —Le dijo Ruby con una sonrisa de: _Eres tan estúpida_. Esa sonrisa solo irritó a Sapphire. —No te los di como adorno.

—Pues parecían. —Dijo ella mirando a otro lado refunfuñando. —Además, tú no usas guantes con dedos.

Ruby miró sus guantes, en efecto, no tenían dedos. Éste pareció encogerse de hombros. —No los necesito, yo si soy cuidadoso con mis manos.

—Entonces yo no. —Dijo ella mirándole con una ceja enarcada y mientras se ponía los dichosos guantes.

—Lo dijiste tú, no yo. —Contestó sonriendo de nuevo, victorioso.

— ¡Arg! ¡Idiota!

Sapphire no era muy paciente, cualquier persona con sentido común (o incluso sin éste) se daría cuenta. Por eso mismo, su paciencia con el muchacho de ojos rubíes se fue al demonio, se levantó de su lugar para gritarle miles de cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. Afortunadamente, llegaron a interrumpirle.

— ¿Qué crees que haces Sapphire? —Preguntó Emerald llegando con una carpeta de archivos en sus manos.

—Hasta que por fin llegan. —Dijo Ruby suspirando. — ¿Saben lo irritante que puede llegar a ser esta chica a veces?

—Me hago una idea. —Fue la respuesta de Emerald suspirando.

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó Sapphire molesta.

Wally se limitó a reír. Todos miraron al chico, las expresiones de Sapphire se relajaron y sonrió un poco, Ruby hizo lo mismo mientras guardaba sus implementos de belleza y Emerald suspiró con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Bueno ya. Parecemos niños. —Dijo Ruby mirando a otro lado.

—Tú no eres muy maduro que digamos. —Le reprochó Sapphire con una sonrisa de medio lado y con los brazos cruzados.

—Miren quien habla.

— ¡No vayan a empezar! —Les advirtió Emerald. Pero se relajó al ver que todos empezaban a reír.

—Bueno ya basta del show. —Dijo Sapphire aclarándose la garganta después de reír. — ¿Encontraron algo?

—Tenemos provisiones suficientes para sobrevivir mientras llegamos a Portual. —Le dijo el señor Arenque apareciendo entre ellos.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso podemos zarpar, ¿No? —Dijo Sapphire mirando al anciano.

—A sus órdenes señorita. —Contestó antes de irse a la cabina de control.

—Sapphire. —Le llamó Emerald. —Ven, tengo que hablar contigo.

Ella se vio preocupada. — ¿Estoy en problemas?

—No me sorprendería. —Se burló Ruby.

— ¡Oh, ya cállate! —Dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos indignada.

—Estarás en problemas si no vienes conmigo. —Le advirtió el pequeño. Ella, queriendo evitarse el sermón asintió siguiéndole.

Ruby suspiró. —Y bien... ¿Cómo les fue? —Le preguntó a Wally mientras se miraba las uñas, asegurándose de que no se hubiesen dañado mientras arreglaba las de la chica.

—Normal... Todo está destruido. —Dijo Wally suspirando algo triste. —Es horrible.

—Creo que te entiendo, no es muy acostumbrado ver tantas ruinas. —Dijo Ruby encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hey... ¿Y cómo te fue con Sapph? —Preguntó el peliverde con curiosidad.

—Bueno, no estuvo mal, ha demostrado que por lo menos puede bajarle a su salvajismo por un momento. —Explicó como si fuese una pequeñez. Wally rio, pero inmediatamente bajó la vista algo incómodo.

Ruby no podía ser ese chico de los reportes.

**.**

— ¿De dónde sacaron esto? —Preguntó Sapphire enarcando una ceja ojeando los papeles con una seriedad que era poco frecuente en ella.

—Estaba en su equipaje, al parecer no quería que lo viéramos. —Contestó con los brazos cruzados. —Ese chico es peligroso.

Sapphire aún no asimilaba lo que estaba leyendo, ese chico... Tan... Afeminado... ¿De verdad fue parte de la gran milicia de Hoenn? ¿De verdad estuvo envuelto en tantas misiones? No podía creerlo, dejó de leer un momento para poder aclarar sus ideas. No se lo creía, no creía nada.

—Deberíamos dejarlo a su suerte en Portual. —Propuso Emerald.

Sapphire negó confundiéndolo. —Hicimos un trato, debemos estar con él hasta que lleguemos a Alborada.

—Mientras puede matarnos sin piedad. ¡Empezó a asesinar a los siete Sapphire! —Trató de hacerla entrar en razón. — ¡No es de fiar!

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡¿Pero qué quieres que haga?! ¡No podemos dejarlo a su suerte en este maldito mundo desfigurado! ¡Sería inhumano! —Se agarró la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. —Solo hasta alborada Emerald, solo hasta entonces y no volveremos a saber más de él.

—Eso espero...

—Además. —Trató de ser optimista. —Puede que nos ayude mucho.

—Aja, con un hoyo en la pierna. —Rodó los ojos el chico, pero suspiró. —Solo lo conocimos hace dos días, ¿Por qué ustedes dos se encariñan tanto con las personas?

—No lo hacemos. —Dijo Sapphire cruzándose de brazos, hablando por ella y Wally. —Solamente hay que ser algo más piadosos en esta pesadilla.

Negó con la cabeza. Emerald no era un chico cruel... Solo prevenido, en el pasado, habían tenido amargos encuentros con personas desconocidas que luego les hacían en poco tiempo la vida algo más amarga. Pero Sapphire y Wally insistían en que todos tenían bondad dentro de sí, puras idioteces infantiles.

—Ahora, que la nena de Ruby no se entere de esto. —Dijo Sapphire tomando las carpetas, les echó una última ojeada. —... ¿Un incidente en bosque Petalia?

Emerald asintió. —Después de eso, se retiró. Son hechos muy recientes.

Sapphire había perdido un poco de color en su rostro, tragó y sonrió negando con la cabeza. No, era imposible... Bueno, nada era imposible, pero si estaba segura de algo. Eran muy pocas las probabilidades que ese incidente en Petalia fuese el mismo que recordaba con amargura.

—Venga, esto tan estúpido como una novela barata de acción. —Dijo la chica tratando de distraer su mente.

—Eso mismo dije yo. —Espetó Emerald entregándole el resto de archivos. —Guárdalos bien.

—Por supuesto, ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —Preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

—Contigo. —Le respondió Emerald al ver como salía del camarote.

**.**

**[Ciudad Portual; playa]  
[16:47 pm]**

**.**

— ¡Ve a conseguir algo de comer! —Le gritó enojada.

— ¡Ya te dije que no pienso salir a esa mugrosa ciudad solo!

— ¡Por Dios Ruby, deja de ser tan nena! —Se quejó la chica.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que habían llegado a Ciudad Portual, sin embargo, aún tenían cosas que hacer en ese inmenso lugar. El señor Briney se había despedido de los chicos y zarpó a quién-sabe-dónde, dejándoles a los cuatro allí.

—Maldito bebé. —Se quejó la castaña. —Vamos pues.

Caminó, levantándose del suelo, se estaban hospedando en una casa en la playa. Ruby miró a Wally, él le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Era estúpido discutir con Sapphire.

—Espérame. —Dijo rodando los ojos y siguiéndola.

Ambos caminaron por las desiertas playas de ciudad Portual buscando integrarse dentro de ésta. Como siempre, todo estaba desolado, solo se veía uno que otro zombi andar por ahí.

— ¡Mira! —Dijo Ruby caminando a la plaza del mercado, donde habían cosas destrozadas en el suelo, pero también otras en perfecto estado. El chico, entre tantos objetos tomó un par de ardillas, una roja y otra azul mientras sonreía. — ¿No son adorables?

—Ruby, venimos a buscar **comida** no estupideces infantiles. —Dijo Sapphire cruzándose de brazos.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros ignorándola y le entregó el de color azul. —Quédatelo, tal vez te endulce un poco el genio.

Sapphire le arrebató el peluche y estuvo a punto de obligarlo a tragárselo, sin embargo, no lo hizo, solo suspiró frustrada y siguió caminando en búsqueda de comida mientras que Ruby seguía mirando los objetos de la plaza. Caminaron hasta que se encontraron frente a un enorme edificio que decía: _Astilleros Babor._

—Conozco este lugar. —Informó Ruby caminando a su lado. —Venía seguido con mi padre.

— ¿Y qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Sapphire observando intrigada el lugar.

—Barcos. —Contestó con sencillez. —Hacen barcos y cosas así.

Sapphire se mostró pensativa y luego de un segundo, entró al lugar. Ruby sin entender que iba a hacer, entró detrás de ella y pudo ver como tomaba algunos planos de las mesas y se llevaba unos computadores.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

—A Emerald le encantará ver todo esto. —Le dijo Sapphire tomando una mochila del suelo y guardando su botín. —Es muy bueno con las computadoras, además, se divertirá mucho con esto.

La sonrisa de la castaña, por alguna razón, hizo que el chico negara con la cabeza y se acercara a una de las repisas, tomara unos planos y se los diera. —Dale este. Son los planos del S.S Ann de Kanto y… Estos son los del S.S Marie que está en la Ruta 108.

Sapphire se mostró asombrada. — ¿Cómo sabías que son éstos?

—Vine con mi padre una vez, ya te lo dije. —Contestó el muchacho.

Sapphire pareció creerle, porque sonrió ampliamente. — ¡Gracias! Emerald se pondrá muy feliz.

Ruby se quedó mirándola un momento, ella se sintió incómoda y pensó en preguntarle que ocurría, pero él se adelantó: —Parece que si sabes decir "por favor" y "gracias". Es un alivio que sepas por lo menos las normas básicas de comportamiento humano.

— ¡Idiota! —Rugió la muchacha con enojo.

Pero se detuvo al escuchar unas voces, miraron por una de las ventanas. Allí vieron a personas uniformadas con ropas de marineros, Ruby maldijo por lo bajo. —El Team Aqua.

Sapphire abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Entonces ese era el famoso Team Aqua del que habían estado hablando esos días. Ruby le tomó del brazo y la obligó a agacharse, comprendió entonces que la situación era crítica.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó angustiada.

Ruby no contestó, simplemente le hizo una señal de moverse. Ambos, agachados caminaron por los pasillos del edificio, Sapphire, no protestó, lo habría normalmente, sin embargo, parecía que Ruby sabía lo que hacía.

—Aquí. —Dijo señalando una puerta, trató abrirla, pero estaba con candado. Se mordió el labio inferior. —Tiene doble seguro, no podré abrirla con un gancho. —Después pensó un momento. —Necesito un poco de fuerza bruta. Sapphire, abre la puerta.

—Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque eres fuerte y bruta, abre la puerta ya.

La chica pensó en gritarle furiosa, pero no era momento para eso. — ¿No importa si hago ruido?

—Haz todo el ruido que quieras, pero apenas se abra esa puerta, sales corriendo. —Le informó.

Sapphire asintió y se puso firme, luego, abrió la puerta dándole una potente patada que la tumbó por completo. Ambos salieron corriendo al mismo tiempo que la puerta principal del edificio se abría, ambos salieron corriendo. La chica se sorprendió al ver como detrás de la puerta había un muelle, Ruby se hizo frente a ella y le guío por un lado, llegando ambos donde se encontraba un bote y luego, corrieron hasta la playa. Observando como los soldados del Team Aqua invadían el lugar.

Llegaron por fin a la playa, afortunadamente sin ser vistos ni llamar la atención de ningún zombi. Respirando agitadamente, Ruby se estiró.

—Demonios, no estoy hecho para correr tanto. —Se quejó, antes de que un puño golpeara su hombro. — ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—Eso… fue por llamarme bruta. —Dijo Sapphire hablando entrecortadamente, aunque Ruby se hubiese quejado, ella no le golpeó tan fuerte. —Y… Gracias. —Se estiró. — ¡Bueno! Volvamos con Emerald y Wally que… ¡AH! —Exclamó aterrada al recordar algo. — ¡No trajimos las provisiones!

—Yo las traje. —Dijo Ruby mostrándole su mochila llena de comida.

Sapphire se sorprendió. —Pero… ¿Cuándo?

—No solo miré los objetos de belleza, ¿Sabes? —Dijo recordándole el momento en el que estuvo en el mercado.

Esperó el grito furioso de Sapphire reclamándole por cualquier cosa, pero solo recibió una grata risa. — ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Dios, eres tan molesto!

—Eres salvajemente bipolar. —Dijo Ruby enarcando una ceja sin entender de qué reía, pero al final, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

—Pero eres algo útil… —Se limpió una lágrima que le salió de tanto reír. —Niño princeso. Ruby bufó, ambos caminaron hasta la casa de la playa. —Esta playa me recuerda muchas cosas. —Dijo de la nada la muchacha.

Ruby sonrió igual. —A mí también. Venía aquí con mi madre y Steven en vacaciones de verano.

—Debes querer mucho a ese Steven. —Dijo Sapphire mirándole curiosa.

—Ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria, es lógico, ¿No lo crees? —Le dijo mirándola.

—Supongo…

Ella suspiró, pensó en lo difícil que podía ser todo eso para todos. Pero para Ruby de seguro lo era más. Ella, Wally y Emerald ya no tenían a ninguna de sus personas amadas, todos se fueron por la infección e incluso antes que esta, pero Ruby estaba viendo a una de sus personas amadas sufrir por el virus. Era difícil ver sufrir a alguien que quieres; por lo menos, ellos ya lo habían perdido todo, no obstante, Ruby estaba en el doloroso proceso de pérdida de éste.

—Yo venía con papá aquí. —Dijo con una sonrisa tratando de desviar el tema. —Y con mamá, cuando no estaban ocupados. Siempre comprábamos un helado y nos quedábamos en la orilla comiendo, hasta que alguna ola siempre nos empapaba y destrozaba los helados. —Rio. —Aunque eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo.

—Oye, ¿Qué hay de tu madre? —Preguntó Ruby curioso. —Ya me contaste lo de tu padre, pero no mencionas demasiado a tu mamá.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? No te contaré la historia de mi vida solo porque te conté la muerte de mi padre. —Enarcó una ceja, pero al ver la mirada indiferente de Ruby supo que no parecía importarle demasiado. —Ella murió cuando tenía trece años. —Dijo casi sin importancia. —Fue hace ya unos años así que prefiero no tocar el tema. —Vio como Ruby abrió la boca para decir algo. — ¡Ni se te ocurra tratar de consolarme!

— ¿Quién dijo que iba a hacerlo? —Preguntó frunciendo el cejo y metiéndose un dedo al oído. —Creo que me rompiste un tímpano, luego dices que no eres bruta.

Estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima para empezar una pelea, pero entonces, Emerald abrió la puerta. — ¿Ustedes qué? ¿Trajeron lo que necesitamos?

—Sí, aunque la salvaje no fue de mucha ayuda. —Dijo Ruby entrando despreocupadamente.

Emerald miró a Sapphire, la que estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. — ¡MALDITO PRINCESO!

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **Años y años pasaron y Ryuu no actualizó... Dios, cuando hablaba de mi poca inspiración eso abarcó hasta a los zombis (que casi ni aparecieron aquí), lamento la demora, pero a este no le haré ningún bonus como se se lo hice a Memorias TWT Espero les guste este capítulo, pensaba hacer una cosa más, pero viendo mi limitación por culpa de los estudios... en fin, lo siento TWT

Mañana (si me dejan) subiré la otra memoria.


End file.
